Quadrado Perigoso
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Estelar e Robin cada dia aprofundam sua amizade, mas o que aconteceria se Ravena começasse a gostar dele Robin? E se alguem gostar de Estelar? RaeXRobXStarX...BB?
1. Capitulo 1 A manipuladora de emoções

- Silkei – disse Estelar girando si mesma com a lava mutante em seu braço. Ambos estão sorrindo um para o outro em um sinal de felicidade e afeto entre o mascote e sua dona. Quatro coisas que Estelar gosta de abraçar: seu mascote, Robin, seus amigos e um gatinho (não necessariamente nessa ordem). A princesa de tamaraniana encontra na sala principal enquanto Cyborgue e Mutano estão jogando vídeo-game.

A porta da entrada se abre assim revelando o líder dos titans. Ele vai para cozinha e pega uma garrafa de Guaraná Mix e vai para perto de Estelar.

- Ola Estelar. Tudo bem? – da um sorriso.

- Eu me encontro em condições excelente companheiro Robin – para de rodar – e você?

- Eu estou...

-...fudido – disse Cyborgue interrompendo Robin para sua estranheza – ta fudido verdinho. No próximo round vai perder de perfert.

- Bem como estava dizendo – continua Robin – estou bem, Estelar. Estou dando uma pausa das investigações cotidianas.

- Que bom. Amigo Robin é ótimo que não esta mais com aquele ritmo excessivo de antes.

- Isso porque...

-... vacilou perdeu – disse Mutano bastante animado – agora toma um fatality e.... GANHEI!!!!!!!!!!

Robin se irrita com os dois jogadores e começa a andar em direção deles para tirar satisfação,as Estelar o segura no ombro.

- Olhe e chore – Mutano se levanta e faz alguns passos no estilo Michael Jackson para comemorar a sua vitória.

- Depois de ter perdido cinco vezes seguidos finalmente me vence – acomoda no sofá.

- Cara. Eu melhorei bastante a minha jogabilidade. Veja que empatei no rack geral hoje.

- Tenho que admitir que foi os 10 a 10 bem disputado – se levanta – chega de diversão. É melhor arrumar minhas coisas – começa a caminhar.

- Eu vou te ajudar – segue.

- Nossa! Você me ajudando organizar minhas coisas voluntariamente? Com certeza vai chover.

- Não fala assim. Aproveitamos também para colocar o papo em dia.

- É verdade. Corrida?

- Só se for agora.

Cyborgue e Mutano saem correndo da sala deixando o casal a sós junto com Silkie.

- Era por isso que me impedir de você agir Robin. Eles estavam se despedindo.

- Não vejo grande motivo para isso. Cyborgue apenas vai ficar um mês na Costa Leste com os Titans de lá;

- Mas Robin vai ser um mês sem o Cyborgue. Sabe que ele tem uma grande importância para equipe. Ele é como um irmão mais velho para mim.

- Agora entendo. Vai ser um mês sem nosso amigo. Isso me lembra quando o Mutano ficou ma semana fora com a Patrulha do Destino.

- Como poderia esquecer do episodio ocorrido? Realmente fazia uma grande falta à presença do humor dele. Lembro quando ele voltou eu pedir para ele virar aquele gatinho. Acho que gastei o dia todo com ele nos braços.

- É... – Robin diz sem muita animação com esse comentário de Estelar. Aquele episodio despertou um sentimento dentro dele não muito agradável a qual o escudeiro das trevas não consegue descrever, o mesmo sentimento que sente de tempos e tempos que ver a cena de Estelar estando com o Mutano nos braços (mesmo na forma de gatinho) não é muito agradável.

Mas espera aí? Estelar é uma amiga. Ele não tem nenhum compromisso com a princesa, então tem que aceitar qualquer escolha que ela faça, não é? Por que essa lógica não está indo de acordo?

- Também me lembro que no dia seguinte ele passou a metade do dia atorment... digo falando com a Ravena – Robin continua falando.

- Isso foi maravilhoso pela parte do amigo. Ele é o único que se preocupa de ela se enturmar com a gente.

- Se bem que ultimamente ela está se abrindo mais com a gente.

- Só que não sei por que ela te procura mais – disse Estelar com a mesma animação que Robin respondeu agora a pouco. Parece que de alguma forma que a aliem não consegue explicar sente incomodo com a aproximação da empata pelo líder dos titans.

- Algum problema Estelar?

- Nada. Apenas queria que ela dispusesse mais tempo para comparecer ao shopping comigo.

- Com certeza um dia ela se abre o suficiente para ir com shopping com você.

- Amigo Robin, você é muito gentil.

- Que isso Estelar – Robin fica sem jeito e coloca a garrafa encima da mesa – não sou tão gentil assim. Sou muito frio para ter esse elogio.

- Mas Robin, você sempre se preocupou com a gente. E ainda mais não teria aprendido a gentileza sem você.

Robin fica envergonhado.

- Hum... Estelar. Eu queria s-saber...

- Sim amigo Robin?

- hum... esquece por enquanto. Bem vou voltar para o meu serviço. Depois eu vou treinar um pouco. Quer treinar comigo Estelar.

- Eu adoraria – toda sorridente.

- Bem... até logo – Robin sai da sala.

Robin se dirigi novamente para a sala de operações para retornar suas investigações pensando em sua falta de coragem para falar com Estelar. Uma grande duvida martela a cabeça do herói. Uma grande questão que intensifica a cada dia que passa. Sua memória não deixa de recordar o beijo que Estelar deu quando eles se encontraram pela primeira vez. Afinal por que isso?

- Ola Robin – disse uma voz monótona que faz Robin sair de seus pensamentos sobre o beijo da Estelar.

- Ola Ravena - vira para direção da empata – terminou suas meditações hoje?

- Terminei. Estou em repouso agora – da um pequeno sorriso quase invisível.

Robin olha a empata um pouco. Incrível como que ela está começando a se soltar mais. Antigamente nem trocava uma palavra com ela e agora de tempos em tempos mantém um período de dialogo.

- Que interessante. Acabei de terminar o intervalo das investigações rotineiras.

- E qual foi o resultado hoje?

- Hoje nada de anormal, exceto alguns crimes de menor escala como pichação, furtos e alguns desentendimento civis. Nada com que se preocupar.

- Mas aposto que essas descobertas são guardadas para se usados no futuro, correto?

- Como sempre está certa.

Ravena nada responde apenas ergue a sobrancelha.

- As vezes acho um exagero na minha parte – continua o menino prodígio.

- Não acho que seja exagero, apenas você se preocupa em detalhes que são ignorados, mas detalhes que fazem à diferença em uma investigação – da um sorriso um pouco mais nítido do que o primeiro.

Com certeza Robin está aprovando as mudanças comportamentais de Ravena. Para muitos ela pode aparecer a mesma Ravena de sempre, mas pequenos atos sociais estão o surpreendendo. Ela está puxando mais papo com ele, está começando a se interessar em materiais tecnológicos com a ajuda de Cyborgue, tem passado um pouco mais de tempo com Estelar e até tem suportado mais as brincadeiras de Mutano. Mas a principal característica que está chamando mais atenção é que ela não está mais dentro da torre usando o capuz assim deixando o lindo rosto amostra.

Isso pode até chamar atenção de Robin, mas não como Estelar chama sua atenção diariamente chegando o ponto de hipnotizá-lo.

- Robin – disse Estelar chegando perto dos dois – você esqueceu sua bebida terrestre – entra a garrafa para ele – ola amiga Ravena.

- Oi – a empata se fecha mais e coloca o capuz – bem vou me retirar para fazer o chá – sai andando assim distanciando do casal.

Frustrante. Essa é a melhor palavra para descrever o que aconteceu momentos atrás. Tudo estava caminhando muito bem com uma conversa amistosa com o líder, mas o clima foi estragado quando chegou sua amiga, Estelar.

Se fosse tempos atrás ela não se importaria, mas isso mudou quando descobriu uma coisa: que ela gosta do Robin e quer que ele seja seu namorado. Foi uma descoberta que de primeira achou meio absurdo do começo, mas esses sentimentos ficavam mais fortes a cada dia.

Ela deseja Robin e vai querer realizar esse desejo com todo custo. Só que existe um obstáculo para isso chamada Estelar. Como conseguir superar esse obstáculo? Afinal ela pode ser a filha de Trigon, mas não tem as mesmas ações, de conseguir os fins sem se importar dos meios, do que seu pai. Talvez essa resposta chegue agora em uma conversa que vai escutar.

Ravena está perto do quarto de Cyborgue onde pode ouvir as risadas dele e de Mutano. Se fosse como antes a empata ignoraria isso, mas parece que a curiosidade também despertou na alma de Ravena. Alias quantas mulheres conseguem saber o que os homens conversam principalmente super-heróis.

- Então verdinho quer dizer que está gostando de alguém?

- Bem não posso dizer que aquele "gostar" intensamente, mas acho que sinto algo.

- Finalmente você parou com aquela historia da Terra.

Ravena não deixa de arregalar os olhos. Afinal ela já sabia que o metamorfo tinha uma 'paixãozite' pela aquela vac..., ou melhor, aquela traidora. Escutar que Mutano não gosta mais de Terra pelo próprio titan é realmente uma coisa espantosa.

- Então quem é a gata?

- Não vou falar por enquanto já que não tenho certeza.

- Olha BB. Não vai ser um Robin na vida que enrola de ficar com a pessoa que gosta.

- Pode deixar que não sou devagar não – coloca a mão na nuca – se eu fosse ele já teria conquistado Estelar.

- Espere aí Mutano eu ouvir bem – Cyborgue limpa os ouvidos – você ficaria com Estelar?

- Olha não foi bem o que falei, mas se eu a amasse eu ficaria sim – responde na simplicidade.

- Olha pelo visto temos um pegador aqui na torre – Cyborgue tira um sarro na cara dele.

- Deixa disso.

- Mas só entre nós: você acha a Estelar atraente?

- Sim. Qual é o problema? Ela não ta namorando ninguém e pelo ritmo do Robin vai demorar bastante.

- É verdade.

Os dois titans começam rir novamente.

- Mas falando serio BB. Se de repente você criasse uma paixãozite pela Estelar o que você faria?

- O lógico tentaria ser o primeiro da vida dela.

- Profundo. Tem certeza que não é de Estelar que você ta gostando?

- Não. Gosto da... digo de uma pessoa bem especial.

Ravena escuta toda a conversa dos dois meio surpresa pela conversa. Ela pensava que seria uma conversa imoral, mas aquela conversa foi espantosa.

A empata se teletransporta para o seu quarto para meditar novamente. Por que não consegue tirar as declarações dos dois? E por que tem a impressão que pode usar essa recente informação para o favor dela.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De frente da torre estão os quatros titans despedindo de Cyborgue a qual está no lado de seu carro.

- Amigo Cyborgue tenha um _thavant_ viagem – disse Estelar abraçando o titan.

- Ta legal Estelar. _Siwguntigs_ para você. Agora tenha calma senão vai me amassar – respondeu o titan já que está se sentindo como uma latinha vazia achada na rua que rapidamente é amassada.

Cyborgue entendeu o que Estelar falou já que tempos atrás, quando tinha o processador Maximum 7 instalado nos seus sistemas, aprendeu algumas palavras do idioma tamaraniano com Estelar. Com esse conhecimento _thayant_ significa "prosperidade e vitória em sua viagem" e _siwguntigs_ significa "fique em paz". Até ele lembra que aprendeu o significado de _klorbag_ que é... um conjunto de palavras não muito bonito de se escutar. O curioso que Estelar não contou o significado da outra palavra que ela usou para definir Mutano quando fizeram as passes.

Estelar solta Cyborgue e Ravena aproxima do titan.

- Não sou boa nessas partes de despedidas, então em vez de palavras comprei um presente para você – passa um presente embrulhado parecendo que é um CD.

Cyborgue tira o embrulho.

- Nossa! Coletânea dos jogos do Super Nintendo para Wii. Tava procurando isso.

- Espero que faça um bom proveito – Ravena se afasta.

- Espero que tenha uma boa estadia na Costa Leste – Robin se aproxima do Cyborgue.

- Pode deixar. E Robin – o titan aproxima no ouvido dele – fique de olha senão perder pra concorrência.

- Hã? – o menino prodígio se afasta sem entender o significado da declaração do titan.

- Vamos sentir muita a sua falta Cyb – Mutano aproxima.

- Também sentirei, só quero saber como você vai jogar sem a minha presença.

- Eu colo de novo o controle na mão da Ravena – disse baixinho.

- Hhehehehehe com certeza isso é engraçado. Ver se que não vacila e consiga logo uma namorada.

- Pode deixar. Quando você chegar já vou ter uma namorada.

- Assim espero. Você é meu único amigo que é virgem de boca.

- CYBORGUE – Mutano fica vermelho e pouco de raiva.

- HAHAHAHA se cuida – Cyborgue entra no carro e parti.

- Amiga Ravena. O que é significa virgem de boca?

Ravena mesmo não demonstrando nenhuma reação expressiva fica sem jeito pela pergunta.

- Eu não sou especialista nesses assuntos – Ravena se teletransporta.

- Ta decidido. A partir de hoje vou lutar para ter uma namorada – disse Mutano bem animado e depois corre para dentro para vestir uma roupa civil.

- Então Estelar vamos treinar? – Robin pergunta.

- Vamos – disse Estelar animada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin está apreensivo esperando o próximo movimento de sua adversária. Sim ele está treinando combate com Estelar. Como todo treino nada é muito serio, mas mesmo assim a competitividade é a mesma que uma batalha real. O menino prodígio está andando lentamente enquanto está em posição de combate. Estelar não está a vista já que está escondida em qualquer lugar da sala.

Até que um ataque de Estelar, uma tradicional rajada laser, vem para o lado direito do menino prodígio. Robin esquiva tranquilamente com um pulo para esquerda, porem Estelar que aparece voando com toda velocidade para um poderoso soco, porem o titan já esta preparado. Só espera para esquivar um pouco do soco, pegar o braço e aplicar um golpe de Judô.

Era um plano simples. Arremessar Estelar que logicamente não iria cair já com o poder de levitação e parti para cima em ataques físicos e preciso. Mas o plano deu errado. O que Robin não contava que enquanto Estelar fosse arremessada ela ageitasse seu corpo segurando o braço do titan, o prendendo com suas penas e levando para o chão. Parece que Robin não é o único a conhecer Judô.

- Estelar. Eu me rendo.

- Ok amigo Robin – Estelar afrouxa a imobilização e se levanta.

- Nossa Estelar. Você ficou muito boa no combate. É a primeira vez que eu perco tão rápido. Como aprendeu aquele golpe? – disse se levantando.

- Aprendi com você quando usou em mim esse golpe em dias atrás.

- É incrível como você aprendeu isso uma olhada. Você me surpreende Estelar.

- Obrigada pelo elogio. Amigo Robin sua mascara está mal posicionada em sua face – aproxima do titan.

Robin pro reflexo move as suas mãos para impedir que Estelar toque em sua mascara, mas desiste da idéia. Já chega de se esconder atrás da mascara. O discípulo do Batman lembra de uma lição, ensina pelo mestre, que estava esquecida: que precisa dividir o tempo de sua identidade normal e a identidade secreta. Então toma uma decisão. Coloca as mãos nos antebraços de Estelar e diz:

- Pode tirar a minha mascara – fecha os olhos.

- Robin. Tem a plena convicção de sua decisão?

- Sim. Eu confio em você.

A tamaraniana não entende como simples palavras causa uma alta circulação do seu sangue em sua face cujo efeito externo é o avermelhamento de seu rosto, mas mesmo com essa sensação desconhecida, a qual já teve diversas vezes, tira a mascara assim descobrindo a totalidade dos detalhes do rosto de Robin.

- As vezes sinto que minha mascara é parte do meu corpo – abre os olhos mostrando a cor verdadeira deles, azuis claros.

As mãos de Estelar vão para face de Robin, para a surpresa dele, que de leve desliza assim aproveitando cada textura da pele do humano que o faz arrepiar um pouco.

- Você tem bonitos olhos Robin.

- Estelar – fica vermelho – quando estou sem a mascara não sou Robin, mas sim Dick.

- Dick? É um nome bonito. Por que você nunca contou seu nome verdadeiro? – Estelar retira as mãos do rosto de Robin e sorrir.

- Eu não via necessidade. E ainda mais não sou o único escondia meu nome. Afinal ainda não sabemos o nome original de Cyborgue e Ravena, se ela tiver. Sabemos o nome de Mutano graças a Patrulha do Destino. E também ainda não sei o seu nome original.

- É Koriand'r. Nome estranho, né?

- É um nome bonito.

Estelar abraça Robin com muita alegria. Temia que os humanos rissem de seu nome já que o nome Koriand'r é tão... engraçado como o nome Garfield, mas parece que os terráqueos não acham ridículo.

Com dificuldade, por causa da força alienígena, Robin retribui o abraço da Estelar. Ambos ficam por um tempo abraçado aproveitando o momento a sós. Um momento emocionante para os dois e para algum terceiro fã dos dois heróis, mas pode ser desagradável para uma pequena parte de terceiros. E infelizmente o terceiro que estava observando as escondidas pertence ao ultimo grupo a qual não fica nada contente com a cena. E antes dos dois titans derem conta da observadora a mesma some com um vulto negro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos – Ravena meditando por um bom tempo depois de chegar de repente de seu quarto. Agora é exatamente meia-noite na torre.

Robin finalmente mostrando o seu rosto por completo.

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

Estelar tirando a mascara e acariciando a face do líder dos titans em uma forma tão intima que parecia que era uma namorada acariciando seu namorado.

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

Os lindos olhos azuis do menino prodígio, melhor do que imaginava em seus sonhos. Dick! Um nome muito fofo. Só que infelizmente nada dessa revelação não foi para ela. Apenas para ela.

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

Aquilo nunca seria para ela. Ninguém iria querer compartilhar momentos agradáveis com uma empata filha de um poderoso demônio, mas ela quer realizar o sentimento de seu coração. Ser pela primeira vez da vida uma garota normal. Namorar. Beijar e ser beijada. Desejar e ser desejada. Amar e ser amada. Assim como os casais fazem em contos que a empata ler.

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

Só existe um obstáculo que impede. Só que um obstáculo vinda de outro planeta. Alguém que Ravena não pode simplesmente eliminar já que é a sua amiga e parceira ao combate ao crime. Como vencer esse obstáculo e medir os meios para conseguir o amor de Dick?

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

Poderia usar seu poder secreto: manipulação de emoções, mas qual sabor da vitória seria se usasse esse poder? Manipular o coração de Robin para fazer ama-la, não é uma atitude nobre e ainda mais ela quer que o titan a ama por livre e espontânea vontade. Poderia manipular o coração de Estelar para odiar o Robin, mas Ravena se preocupa com a alienígena e não a quer ver sofrer.

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

Sabe que Robin sente alguma coisa para Estelar e sabe que a titan sente também alguma coisa para Robin. Isso a perturba mais ainda a empata.

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

Se Estelar tivesse alguém mais compatível com a personalidade dela. Alguém que tivesse o mesmo humor dela. Alguém que tirasse a atenção da princesa sobre Robin. Mas quem de todo o planeta Terra e universo teria uma personalidade parecida com Estelar?

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

A não ser... espera isso é loucura. Por que aquele ser veio em seu pensamento? E ainda veio uma frase dita pelo mesmo ser.

_"O lógico tentaria ser o primeiro da vida dela"_ lembra muito bem das palavras do titan metamorfo. Também lembra que Mutano falou que gostava de alguém, mas não falou o nome. Parece que não é a Estelar. Se ele gostasse da Estelar isso deixaria o caminho livre para conquistar o Robin.

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

Mas tem como fazer que Mutano ame Estelar. Mas será que a empata está preparada para fazer isso?

Ravena abre os olhos.

Será que vai fazer uma coisa que prometeu pra si mesma nunca fazer que é manipular a mente?

Mas será que seria tão grave assim? Afinal Mutano se da muito bem com Estelar. Estelar é a única que rir das piadas dele (contanto também com sua personificação de capa rosa). Então por que não fazer Mutano se apaixonar pela princesa de tamaraniana? Ravena está confusa.

Um lado diz para fazer isso e outro não. A empata não sabe o que fazer. Ela fecha os olhos.

- Minhas personificações. Eu quero seus auxílios para a resposta dessa pergunta.

De repente um vulto sai de dentro de Ravena e vai em frente materializando uma imagem perfeita dela, mas com capa amarela e óculos.

- Ravena. Isso eu tenho para te falar. Acho que você pode manipular a mente do titan verde. Seria uma experiência bem interessante de ver – depois disso a personificação volta para o corpo de Ravena e sai outra no mesmo jeito só que agora com a capa cinza.

- R-Ravena. Por favor. Não faça isso. Se descobrirem que a gente fez todo mundo vai odiar a gente – o processo se repete agora aparece a de capa rosa.

- Vai nessa. Aproveita quando Cyborgue chegar e faz ele dança o 'Ula Ula' – desta vez aparece a de capa marrom.

- Eu não acho imprudente usar seu maior poder para fins pessoais. E também acho uma perda de tempo fazer isso – aparece a de capa vermelha e com olhos brilhando de vermelho.

- PARA QUE FAZER QUE O OUTRO SE APAIXONE PARA AQUELA E.T. POR QUE NÃO USA ESSE PODER PARA DESTRUIR A MENTE DELA. FAZE-LA SOFRER... – parece que a personificação foi puxado, mas agora aparece a de capa laranja que está com o dedo no nariz.

- Não faço a mínima idéia – volta rapidamente para da espaço para de capa verde.

- Vai logo. Vamos fazer Mutano se apaixonar por Estelar – agora aparece a ultima personificação de capa liras.

- Ravena – diz em um tom serio para a surpresa de Ravena – independente que você escolha não deixe de abrir seus olhos verdadeiramente – e retorna para a mente de Ravena.

Conhecimento. Timidez. Felicidade. Sabedoria. Raiva. Rude. Coragem. Afeto. As oito personificações de Ravena. Cada uma deu sua resposta a sua maneira. E assim Ravena toma uma decisão.

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos – com seus poderes entra no subconsciente de Mutano (a qual esta dormindo no seu quarto) entrando em uma parte da alma que guarda as emoções e lá no profundo ver a imagem, a qual esta escondida sobre uma forte sombra que impede de ver, da amada de Mutano.

Com seus poderes Ravena esconde essa parte da mente e deixa um espectro de uma imagem da Estelar. Para deixar mais convincente a empata aguça todas as memórias que Mutano teve com Estelar, desperta os desejos físicos de luxuria sobre a tamaraniana e faz o sentimento de amizade ser mais forte ao ponto de ser um amor verdadeiro.

Uma manipulação perfeita que tem logo os seus frutos. No quarto de Mutano onde o próprio Mutano está deitado e dormindo uma palavra foi emitida pelo titan que ainda se encontra dormindo uma palavra que pode se escutada perfeitamente. Essa palavra é "Estelar".

CONTINUA

* * *

Bem esse foi uma fic para cumprir uma promessa. Me pediram no orkut (criei uma conta para postar as fics) para eu escrever uma fic sobre Robin e Estelar. Porem estava sem ideias como começar. Até que um dia li uma fic em Espanhol, que alias é uma excelente fic, onde retrata um quadrado amoroso de Mutano, Ravena, Estelar e Robin. Claro que a autora deixou especifica que seria Ravena e Mutano, mas vez um excelente jogo de cintura para criar esse quadrado.

Então eu pensei: por que não fazer o mesmo? Então nasceu Quadrado Perigoso. Vai ser uma fic de sete a dez capitulos e prometo que não vou compremeter a fic Confusões ao Quadrado (que ja tem umas tres ou quatro paginas já escrita).

Espero que não me condenem por fazer Ravena ser um pouco ma nessa fic. Então esse é um verdadeiro quadrado amoroso criado em portugues. Posso falar que a fic terá um misterio que será revelado nos ultimos capitulos. Aguardem.


	2. Capitulo 2 – Que os jogos comecem

**Capitulo 2 – Que os jogos comecem**

- NÂO ESTELAR – Mutano levanta assustado de sua cama. Ele está suando frio e respirando com uma grande intensidade.

Seu pesadelo foi simples: sonhou que Estelar estava gravemente ferida e o titan não conseguia nada para ajudá-la. Isso causou um temor dentro do seu coração que foi raro presencia-lo.

Situações que esse sentimento foi sentindo foram: quando Estelar foi soterrada por concreto logo após o ataque de Relâmpago, quando ela fugiu dos titans por causa de sua mutação e quando ela foi obrigada a se casar. Todos foram momentos que envolveram a tamaraniana. Aos poucos Mutano se acalma e retorna a ter um ritmo de respiração mais lento.

- Graças a Deus que só foi um sono. Eu amo tanto Estelar que faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la.

Não demora muito para conscientizar pelas próprias palavras que acerta todo o seu ser como uma bala. "... amo tanto... Estelar"? Essas palavras realmente saíram de sua boca? Não pode ser, pode?

O calor que o Mutano sente quando está nos braços dela quando está em forma de gato. A alegria quando recebe um abraço dela, mesmo de uma força que ele não consegue suportar. As estranhas pontadas no peito quando ver Estelar com Robin. Tudo isso soma com o desejo ardentemente de protegê-la e de fazê-la feliz.

Provas perfeitas. Provas que ama realmente a titan que veio do espaço. Provas reais. Então por que só agora? Mutano imagina a resposta. Existia alguém que ele estava de olho em alguém.

Só pode ser isso.

Mutano pula da cama com um ótimo humor indo para o banheiro se arrumar. Olha para o relógio e descobre que é cinco e meia da manhã (parece que o amor à pessoa mudar alguns hábitos). Mutano está muito contente com sua recém descoberta e não ver a hora de usar todo seu charme e seu xaveco para conquistar a 'gatinha que veio do espaço'.

De repente um problema surge na sua mente. Estelar não é como as outras garotas. E não está se referindo a beleza dela, suas características incomuns como a cor da pele ou então seus poderes, mas sim o seu conhecimento e adaptação sobre a cultura terráquea, ou seja, não vai funcionar usar toda a malicia e jogo de sedução para alguém que não consegue ou tem dificuldade de entender a comunicação terráquea. Então como conquista-la?

A resposta vem de imediato.

Simples. A conhecendo melhor e se adaptar ao jeito dela.

Vai ser um grande desafio e a possibilidade de sucesso é muito instável. Alem de conquistar Estelar ainda precisa superar seu atual rival, Robin. O menino prodígio pode não está namorando ou tentando conquistar Estelar, mas o titan sabe que seu líder gosta realmente da Estelar e é uma questão de tempo dele tomar uma atitude. Principalmente agora que ele vai ter concorrência.

Não importa os resultados. Seu objetivo é fazer Estelar feliz. De um jeito e de outro. Isso porque é o jeito de Mutano de ser.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mutano não é o único a acordar cedo já que o líder dos titans já acordado. Ele vai para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã e descobre que Estelar já está acordada fazendo o café da manhã para o pesadelo dele já que é um café da manhã ao estilo Tamaraniano.

- Bom dia amigo Robin – diz mexendo o conteúdo rosado da panela.

- Bom dia Estelar. Acordou cedo?

- Sim. Estou fazendo uma delicia tamaraniana. Estou ansiosa para que você e os outros amigos provem a minha nova receita.

- Ah... Estelar... sobre isso... acho que Mutano e Ravena não vão querer... comer... algo novo logo pela manhã... então por que não deixa para uma outra ocasião?

- Tudo bem – respondeu Estelar bem animada, mas por dentro pensando "Por que meus amigos não sobram tempo para comer de minhas típicas de meu planeta?" – mesmo se os dois estivessem acordados o amigo Mutano não iria querer por ser vegetariano – suspira chateada.

- O que tem eu? – aparece o Mutano.

- Que milagre você ta acordado Mutano – diz Robin – o que aconteceu para acordar tão cedo.

- Ah isso... bem... digamos que... – Mutano fica vermelho – hoje eu vi a vida de um ângulo diferente, mas o que estão falando de mim?

- Amigo Mutano, eu estava falando que seu gosto vegetariano impede de sua pessoa saborear os meus pratos típicos de meu planeta – responde Estelar.

- Hum... – Mutano pensa um pouco antes de responder. Sacrifícios têm que se feitos para conquista a recente amada -... bem nada me impede de comer sua comida Estelar. Hoje vou tomar café comendo a sua comida.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – Robin fica surpreso. O que será que aconteceu com Mutano para tomar uma atitude tão... suicida. Será que ele esqueceu os efeitos colaterais digestivos que a comida de outro planeta faz? Tem alguma coisa estranha no Mutano que Robin ainda não descobriu.

Estelar fica bastante animada e logo abraça Mutano com toda força.

- Você vai adorar a minha nova receita – o aperta chega que os ossos do metamorfo estalam. Robin ver que Mutano esta ficando vermelho, mas por que isso está se incomodando tanto com isso?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ravena acorda meio zonza por não ter dormido direito. Praticamente está exausta em todos os sentidos (no físico, na mente e no espírito). Tem três motivos para está assim a primeira é o arrependimento.

Uma grande parte dentro dela está arrependida por ter manipulado as emoções do Mutano. Não era certo fazer isso. Ela não considerou os sentimentos dele. Se alguém souber disso com certeza vai ser repreendida.

Mas quem pode atirar a primeira pedra? Afinal Ravena não é humana? Ela não apresenta as mesmas fraquezas que qualquer um? Quantos já cometeram erros semelhantes ou piores do que ela? Em principal para conquistar alguém? Se a empata tem um arrependimento não é um bom sinal?

O segundo motivo é o desgaste por ter usado muito o seu poder. Para utilizar o controle de emoções é necessário grande esforço. E ainda mais Ravena gastou uma boa parte do tempo para realizar outras façanhas como levitação. O resultado que está tão desgastada que mal consegue ficar de pé, mas isso ajudou o terceiro motivo do cansaço.

Ravena agora tem uma idéia como conquistar o coração de Robin. Em suas reflexões ela descobriu o 'ponto fraco' para chegar ao lado afetivo dele. Então com dificuldades se dirigi para a cozinha a fim de tomar um chá e ver se encontra Robin. E para a sua sorte encontra o menino prodígio e ainda Estelar abraçando o Mutano que está vermelho. Parece que a magia funcionou.

- Amiga Ravena – Estelar solta Mutano (para o alivio de Robin) e vai para direção da empata – muito bom dia. Você vai quere também um pouco de minha receita? – fica perto na empata com um olhar de infantil (ainda com direito a brilho no olhar).

- Estelar. Por nada não, mas não estou bem disposta a... experimentar novos pratos – disse com uma certa dificuldade.

-Ravena. Você está bem? – pergunta Robin preocupado.

- Eu estou bem, só preciso... – Ravena não completa a frase já que cai de cansaço.

As reações foram diversas. Estelar fica preocupada com Ravena. Mutano corre para da um auxilio, mas foi Robin que foi mais rápido para dar o auxilio já que estava mais próximo da empata. Logo se agacha para ergue um pouco a empata no colo.

- Ravena. Você está bem? – pode ver a grande preocupação de Robin.

- Tou. Só um pouco de tontura – disse a empata colocando uma mão no ombro de Robin – só preciso me sentar um pouco.

- Deixa eu te ajudar – Robin ergue a empata no colo e a leva no sofá.

- Muito obrigada – diz Ravena com uma voz com totalidades pequenas de emoções e coloca a mão no rosto de Robin e acaricia um pouco.

Robin já fica corado pelo toque... digamos intimo. Se fosse uma outra garota que fizesse isso com certeza isso seria uma interpretação de uma tentativa de sedução. Isso faz lembrar que sua primeira namorada, Batgirl, fez alguma coisa semelhante e conseguiu.

Seu pensamento perde o foco quando escuta um barulho de uma pequena explosão. Rapidamente o titan sai de perto da empata e vira para a fonte da explosão e ver Estelar parada espantada, uma marca preta no chão (local onde aconteceu a explosão) e um morcego verde voando no mesmo lugar.

- Poxa Estelar. Você quer me acertar? – disse Mutano após pousar no chão e virar sua forma humana.

- Foi mal amigo Mutano. Não sei o que deu para meus olhos saírem meus starbolts – Estelar se desculpa.

- Tudo bem gata.

Robin cruza os braços por não está gostando nada do comportamento do Mutano sobre a Estelar. Só que ele não é o único que não está gostando da ação de outro. Estelar sentiu... desconfortável. Acho que uma grande raiva bateu em seu peito quando viu Ravena sendo levada pelo Robin no colo. Ficou bem incomodada tanto quanto Robin ficou quando a viu abraçando Mutano. Só que essa raiva se manifestou em seus olhos com um raio laser. Para infelicidade de Mutano ele estava na frente do foco do olhar da tamaraniana e para sua felicidade ele conseguiu esquivar.

- Já que estão todos aqui então vamos tomar o café da manhã – disse Robin para acalmar o ambiente (em especial interno).

Todos se sentam na mesa para começar a comer o café da manhã sendo que Mutano prepara e esquentar um bule de chá.

- Ué? Robin. Não vai fazer o café da manhã? – pergunta Estelar.

- Não se preocupe Estelar. Cyborgue antes de viajar criou uma maquina que prepara o café da manhã e lanche.

- Ué? Pensava que já tinham feito isso. Afinal pra que serve a torradeira? – Mutano faz uma sátira onde Estelar ri da piada.

- Só por essa brincadeira você não vai usar a maquina – disse Robin serio já que não esta com nenhuma disposição para brincadeiras.

- E quem disse que vou querer usar essa maquina? – zomba – se eu conheço Cyborgue, ele pode arrumar uma peça contra mim ou até pior, disfarçar carne com tofu. E ainda mais esqueceu que vou comer hoje a comida da Estelar? – disse Mutano meio receoso a ultima frase, mas não perde a posse que está tendo vantagem sobre a situação.

- O que? – disse Ravena bem baixinho de surpresa. Afinal o que deu na cabeça do metamorfo? Ele quer conquistar a Estelar ou se suicidar.

- Isso é ótimo – Estelar já coloca um prato na frente de Mutano e coloca com uma coxa uma substancia bem pastosa que está borbulhando – espero que goste.

- Eu vou adorar – disse Mutano meio inseguro, mas sem perder o humor. Afinal uma coisa é dizer que vai comer a comida de Estelar e outra coisa é fazer isso. Precisa de muita coragem e estomago para fazer isso.

Mas aí veio um pensamento: a comida da Estelar é realmente ruim? Ta legal que a aparência não induz nada para alguém comer (em determinados momentos até assustador já que se mexe), mas realmente é ruim a comida? Ta certo que quando come a comida dela normalmente tem uma experiência digestiva, mas isso não acontece quando se come uma comida que o organismo não está acostumado?

Cyborgue falou um dia para Mutano que teve uma experiência de comer uma comida brasileira de carne (nojento) chamada "Buchada de bode". O titan metálico disse que gostou da comida, mas pagou um preço grande por não ter um estomago acostumado com o alimento.

Para sua conclusão final ele lembra de Terra. Lembra que a antiga heroína comeu a comida de Estelar (sem contar com toda comida da Torre) sem passar mal.

Então com muita coragem pega a colher, enche com o conteúdo pastoso e leva para a boca. Demora um tempo para Mutano analisar o sabor da estranha comida, mas não tarda para que emita uma reação.

- Ta gostoso – agora começa comer normalmente.

- O QUE? – disseram Ravena e Robin juntos incrédulos pela declaração de Mutano. Mutano gostou da comida de Estelar? O mesmo que mais reclama da comida dos outros, principalmente do Cyborgue? O mesmo que induz os outros comerem tofu? O mesmo que tempos atrás falou que nunca iria comer a comida de Estelar (depois de uma experiência desagradável digestiva)? Comeu a comida de Estelar e ainda gostou.

"O que fizeram com o verdadeiro Mutano?" pensa Robin e Ravena juntos.

- Isso é ótimo – disse Estelar bem animada – esse é um dia glorioso. Finalmente acertei na receita. Pensava que cozinhava mal por ninguém provar a minha comida, mas parece que finalmente aprendi a cozinhar – está feliz consigo mesma – amigo Robin e amiga Ravena, tem certeza que não querer minha comida?

- Não Estelar. Já terminei de fazer o meu café – respondeu Robin pegando as torradas bem rápido junto com café. Robin pode está se sentindo incomodo, de uma maneira que ele não consegue descrever, por Mutano da uma atenção especial para Estelar, mas não é corajoso suficiente para imitar o metamorfo.

Estelar olha para Ravena.

- Não Estelar. Apenas vou querer fazer meu chá. Assim que eu estiver melhor – diz Ravena meio que cansada, mas um pretexto indireto para induzir alguém em especial fazer o chá para ela.

Robin já se levanta para fazer essa ação, porem alguém se antecipou nisso. Mutano se levanta, vai até o bule que deixou fervendo o chá, coloca em uma xícara o liquido e leva para empata.

- Aqui Ravena – entrega para empata e retorna para comer a comida da Estelar.

- Obrigada – diz em um misto de decepção e surpresa. Decepção de não te sido Robin por ter feito esse ato de cavalheirismo e surpresa por Mutano ter tomado uma atitude para ajudá-la. Pensava que o metamorfo só daria atenção para Estelar, mas parece mesmo enfeitiçado ele continua sendo o mesmo de sempre.

Robin ver essa cena e tem a impressão que está ficando para trás em algum sentido então pega um bote de biscoito coloca no prato e leva para Ravena.

- Aqui Ravena. Sei que ainda está fraca, mas é melhor comer aos poucos para recuperar as forças.

- Obrigada – agora a empata cora.

- Ops! Que vacilo meu. Quebrei a colher – disse Estelar vendo a coxa que estava partida ao meio, a qual se partiu no justo momento em que Ravena corou para Robin.

O resto do café da manhã foi em silencio sendo que cada um olhava um para o outro desconfiado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O que está acontecendo? – Robin pergunta para si mesmo enquanto toma ar no terraço da torre.

O normal seria está em suas investigações, mas os eventos que aconteceram no café da manhã ainda estão na sua mente. O primeiro ponto é Mutano ter acordado cedo e ainda ter comido a comida da Estelar sem contar que gostou. Robin nunca gostou da intimidade de Mutano com Estelar e hoje pode dizer que estava insuportável.

O segundo ponto fora as mudanças de Ravena. Talvez esteja exagerando em dizer mudanças. Talvez melhor dizer que nesta manhã a empata estava diferente. Ela estava mais delicada. Claro que isso deu o fato de a mesma está fraca nessa manhã, mas isso não tira o total mérito de está mais delicada já que a mesma se fechava mais ainda quando se encontrava nesse estado. Incrível estando mais delicada a torna mais bonita.

Os cabelos roxos bem exóticos (seriam mais bonito se fosse longo já que Robin gosta de cabelo longo), uma pele lisa e branca como a neve, um lindo sorriso (que raras vezes presenciou) parece um brilho lunar e uma jóia na testa que da um charme extra. Sim, a empata é uma mulher bem atraente e o menino prodígio seria bobo se não reparasse. Assim como também não reparasse a beleza da princesa tamaraniana. Os cabelos longos fortemente ruivos, olhos levemente averdeados, pele de cor vermelha, umas duas pintas na testa bem exótico. Faz a Estelar ter uma beleza de outro mundo.

É escutado passos de alguém chegando para o terraço, passos de um certo garoto verde.

- Robin. Você por aqui? Pensava que estaria trancada no quarto de investigação – Mutano se aproxima do menino prodígio ficando de lado em uma certa distancia e estica os braços.

- Pensava que você estaria jogando vídeo-game à uma hora dessas – falou sem olhar para seu amigo.

-Estamos quites.

Robin se segura para não perguntar, mas não consegue.

- Como você conseguiu comer a comida da Estelar?

- Ora. Só levar para a boca e pronto. A propósito estava delicioso.

- Está de brincadeira.

- Não estou.

Robin o olha incrédulo.

- Ei! Não me olhe assim. Pode não acreditar, mas tenho momentos que estou serio.

- Ah é? E quando é isso?

- Quando... ah esquece. De qualquer jeito a Estelar ficou muito feliz por finalmente alguém comer a comida dela. Parecia uma criança quando mostra sua nota boa para os outros.

- Mutano. O que você ta aprontando?

- Como assim?

- Você nunca foi de fazer isso.

- Tem horas que a gente precisa mudar.

Robin nada diz apenas encara Mutano. Sua expectativa era para o titan ficar pressionado e revelar seus planos, mas nada aconteceu. Mutano encara seu líder em uma expressão de desafio como se tivesse encarando um rival. De certa forma está mesmo. Seu maior rival para o coração da Estelar. A disputa começou. Não há espaço para fraquejar. Somente os valentes terão o grande galardão, o coração de Estelar. E Mutano vai usar todas as forças para te a vitória.

Robin se retira sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra. O que Mutano planeja não deve se coisa boa, segundo ele. Alias tem coisas mais importantes para tratar agora. Então sai do terraço e vai para os corredores para se dirigir para o quarto de Ravena para saber se a empata está bem. Antes de chegar lá ver Estelar saindo dele.

- Robin – diz a alienígena – levei a Ravena para o quarto dela.

- E como ela está?

- Ela passa bem?

- Sim. Apenas está cansada.

- Que bom que não é nada grave.

- Amigo Robin. Você é muito gentil.

- P-porque diz isso? – cora um pouco.

- Você se preocupa muito com a gente. Fico honrado por ter te conhecido.

Aquelas palavras tocam no coração do escudeiro das trevas fazendo bater mais forte. Em um ato impulsivo abraça Estelar. A princesa é pega de surpresa, mas retribui o abraço com a mesma intensidade (ou com intensidade maior graças a sua super-força).

Os dois ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo como se nada existisse em volta. Apenas um ao outro. Um abraço que é raro ter inicio pelo Robin. Um abraço que ambos estavam precisando.

Logo depois os dois desfazem o abraço.

- Muito obrigado Estelar.

- Do que Robin?

- Por você sempre ter me dado apoio. Mesmo nos momentos em que errei.

Estelar sorri junto com Robin. E mais por um momento os dois ficam sem fazer uma ação, só que desta vez um olhando para o outro. Claro que isso deixa os dois envergonhados.

- Preciso cuidar de Silkie – disse Estelar.

- Preciso continuar minhas investigações – disse Robin.

Os dois se afastam. Estelar indo para seu quarto e Robin para o quarto de investigação, mas para já que ia passar no quarto da Ravena. Então se dirige para lá. Chegando lá encontra a porta fechada. Poderia logo entrar para ver como está à empata, mas aquele era seu quarto, ou seja, ninguém entra sem a permissão.

- Ravena. Você está aí? – Robin bate na porta do quarto.

- Sim. Estou aqui – disse a voz dela dentro do quarto.

- Você está bem?

- Um pouco.

- Tudo bem. Vou deixá-la descansar. Já vou indo.

- Por favor. Fique mais um pouco – disse meio ansiosa – entre.

- T-tudo bem – Robin entra meio hesitante dentro do quarto da Ravena.

Robin nunca tinha entrado no quarto dela, sendo o único titan que nunca pisou os pés lá. Ele ver a empata deitada na cama onde está sem o manto. Seu coração aperta quando ver Ravena bastante fraca como se isso apunhalasse a sua alma.

- Hum... Ravena? – Robin se aproxima aos poucos.

- Sim? – disse bastante fraca.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Sem forças – Ravena fecha os olhos.

Robin coloca a mão na testa dela para medir a temperatura.

- Você sabe o que te deixou assim?

- Estava treinando novas magias de madrugada.

- Ravena não se arrisque tanto.

- Tudo bem – a empata leva a mão para a mão de Robin onde a segura e a conduzi para seu lado direito do rosto - Acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem – diz sem abrir os olhos.

Robin não diz nada, apenas medi a temperatura da empata, mas não deixa de ficar meio sem jeito. Afinal não é todo dia que tem uma oportunidade de ter um contato meio intimo com uma garota. Diferente de seu tutor Robin não é muito de namora e muitas vezes até é sem jeito com as coisas. Robin pode está meio tímido com a situação, mas não tira a mão do rosto da empata e em vez disso começa a alisar, motivos que Robin nem sabe o porque está fazendo isso.

Fica um bom tempo alisando delicadamente o rosto de Ravena, enquanto a empata aproveita cada toque. Robin sente que está hipnotizado pelo momento. O momento para de repente quando seu bip toca. Bem rápido Robin tira a mão do rosto e pega seu bip. Ver que está na hora de seu treinamento.

- Ravena. Preciso ir. Espero que você melhore logo – disse Robin saindo correndo para a sala de treinamento.

Ravena da um suspiro e se acomoda mais na sua cama. Estava gostando muito daquele momento. Um momento que ela nunca imaginou que teria tão cedo.

Ravena sempre foi reservada, se afastando de todos mesmo após a batalha de Trigon. Era de se esperar que os outros já não tivesse mais interesses para aproximação, mas parece quando mais se afastava mais os seus amigos aproximavam dela. Já perdeu as contas quantos adjetivos não agradáveis falou para o Mutano, quantas vezes recusou de ir para o shopping com Estelar e quantas vezes já achou besteira para Cyborgue. Talvez o único livre de seu anti-socialismo foi Robin já que ele tem um comportamento semelhante.

Agora que descobriu que gosta de Robin não pode simplesmente se declarar e pronto. Tem que seduzir. Foi por isso que está fraca. Ela fez isso de propósito para ficar nesse estado. Para que? Simplesmente para ficar frágil.

Ravena pode ser anti-social, mas repara muito bem nas pessoas. Durante as fases da profecia Robin se aproximou mais de Ravena a fim de salva-la. Só nesses dias atuais descobriu um segredo oculto de Robin. Como todo herói ele gosta de garotas frágeis e vulneráveis, então teve que apenas ficar com as duas características.

É claro que foi uma grande burrice já que isso a desgastou muito, imagine se um vilão atacasse. Ela precisa procurar outras maneiras de ficar frágil e vulnerável, mas pelo menos está feliz com os resultados. Não esperava que Robin começasse aproximar dela tão rápido. Olha que nem precisou manipular a emoção dele.

Pode ser que teve algum sucesso hoje, mas ainda não venceu a guerra. Ainda precisa conquistar por inteiro o menino prodígio, ser a única no coração dele. Vai ser complicado, afinal Estelar tem construído isso já a bastante tempo chegando a criar raízes profundos.

De repente ela escuta alguém entrando no seu quarto. Gostaria que fosse o Robin, mas é outra pessoa, aquela que justamente gosta de invadir de tempos e tempos seu quarto.

[CONTINUA]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Capitulo 3 – Alianças

**Capitulo III - Alianças**

- O que foi Mutano? – disse Ravena permanecendo deitada afinal não está com todas as forças para reagir à invasão de seu quarto.

- Queria ver se está tudo bem com você – entrou meio tímido no quarto.

- Como pode ver estou bem – disse sarcasticamente - Agora saia do meu quarto – disse em seu tom frio de sempre.

- Não posso ajudá-la um pouco? – dando uns passos para trás já se prevenindo se a empata partir para ofensiva.

- É bem capaz de você causar um acidente aqui – disse com a voz monótona erguendo um pouco, mas permanecendo deitada.

- Ei. Quando eu já causei acidente aqui?

Ravena olha para Mutano com um olhar de acusação.

- Ta legal. Mas quero te ajudar.

- Mutano. Não quero sua ajuda.

- Mas...

- Saia! – ergue um pouco a voz.

- Que humor. Parece que nada muda em sua personalidade mesmo quando está fraca fisicamente. Você faria mais sucesso se de vez em quando sorrisse mais.

Ravena não responde. Pesa as palavras do herói de cor verde. De certa forma ele tem razão. Claro que ela nunca foi considerada uma mulher se expressar o que sente já que por ela mesma fazia de tudo para reprimir e controlar seus sentimentos. Agora com o fim de Trigon ela pode finalmente expressar seus sentimentos sem o medo que aquele maldito demônio aja em seus sentimentos.

Como sente agora inveja pela Estelar agora. Talvez a palavra inveja seja meio exagero, talvez a expressão correta seja como 'queria ter as qualidades da alienígena'. Alguém que tem a principal característica de nunca se preocupar em reprimir as emoções. Alguém cuja alegria consegue cativar a todos. E possui um sorriso radiante capaz de fazer os outros sorrirem. Sensível em todos os momentos, segundo a Ravena.

Literalmente Estelar é a luz onde quer que vá. Diferente da própria Ravena. Suas origens já a fazem qualquer ser afastar dela. Sua área negra e sua aparência sombria colocam o temor dos mais perigosos vilões e até os inofensivos cidadãos. Ninguém de sua plena consciência teria algum sentimento de afeto pela empata quanto menos ter o sentimento de amor, segundo a Ravena.

Como vai fazer que o homem que ama ter o mesmo sentimento que ela? Como conseguir essa felicidade? Será que nasceu tão amaldiçoada para ser infeliz pelo resto da vida? Será que nunca vai experimentar o privilegio de um relacionamento de um homem com uma mulher?

Lagrimas escorrem no rosto da empata. Praticamente a existência de Mutano foi... esquecida, mas logo é lembrada quando a empata sente as mãos dele limpando as lagrimas.

- Ravena. Não chore. Sei o que você está passando – disse com certa seriedade.

- Como você sabe? – Ravena deixa escapa um pouco de raiva na sua voz tira as mãos de Mutano em sua face.

- Porque eu sei o que é a dor de está apaixonado por alguém e não ser correspondido – essas palavras saíram quase rasgando o peito do titan.

Ravena não deixa de arregalar os olhos nem pelas palavras em si, mas pela emoção emitida pelo titan, porem mesmo com a declaração ainda não da o braço a torcer.

- E quem disse que estava chorando por vida sentimental?

- Em seus olhos – disse Mutano retornando as mãos na face de Ravena – é o mesmo olhar que eu tinha quando estava apaixonado pela Terra.

Ravena não diz nada, só observa Mutano.

- Posso dizer que sou meio que experiente nesse assunto – continua Mutano.

Ravena pensa um pouco se revela para Mutano seus sentimentos pelo líder dos titans ou não. Enfim toma uma decisão: contar para ele, afinal tem divida indireta pelo titan por ter manipulado os sentimentos dele.

- Você está certo Mutano – abaixa os olhos – estou gostando de alguém.

- É alguém que eu conheço?

- S-sim. Estou gostando do Robin.

- O Q... – Mutano se segura para não gritar. Afinal isso é uma revelação bem insultada para a parte dele -... Robin? Por essa eu não esperava – coçando a nunca – ainda bem não mais aquele maldito dragão – Mutano murmura.

- O que disse?

- Nada. Estou muito surpreso com isso Ravena. Hum... você já se declarou pra ele?

- Mutano. Olha para mim.

- Sim? – olhando para Ravena.

- Me diga uma coisa: quais as possibilidades de que ele sinta a mesma coisa por mim?

- Bem você é bonita e não custa nada tentar, né?

- Mutano – cora um pouco - Sinceramente não é tão fácil assim. E ainda mais Robin tem a Estelar.

- Mas os dois são apenas amigos. Nada impede de conquistá-lo – diz com maior confiança – e ainda mais você conseguindo o Robin eu fico com a Estelar, ops... – tampa a própria boca.

- Como assim? – Ravena faz de desentendida.

- Ah... esquece.

- Não é justo. Eu falo algo pessoal meu e você não quer falar da pessoa que você gosta? – diz com uma falsa decepção.

- Ta bem. Ta bem. Eu amo a Estelar – fica todo vermelho - Satisfeita? – falou com toda convicção.

Ravena mostra que está espantada. É claro que era para só fingir, mas realmente está bem surpresa. Não é nem pelo que Mutano falou, já que sabia que ele diria algo semelhante, mas não sabia que ele emitiria emoções tão convictas assim. Quando se manipula uma emoção a vitima não tem tanta convicção.

Por exemplo, se manipular uma pessoa covarde a ficar corajosa, a coragem não vai ser tão verdadeira. A Ravena manipulou o sentimento de amor no Mutano, cujo sentimento um dos mais difíceis de manipular, esperava que falasse com tanta certeza de que ama Estelar. Se fosse uma pessoa normal escutaria ele falar apenas a palavra 'gostar' ou 'tá afim'. Será mesmo que os poderes de manipulação de emoção de Ravena passaram os limites?

Impossível. Mesmo todo poder de Azarath não é capaz de mudar o livre-arbítrio de uma pessoa. Pode até fazer uma pessoa ser um tipo de escravo zumbi, mas nada pode alterar os desejos da alma. Será que Mutano já amava Estelar? Não. Se não a imagem de Estelar seria nítida dentro da mente de Estelar. Alias quem será?

- Tenho que admitir que até eu esperava por isso – disse Ravena – vocês dois são parecidos.

- Digo o mesmo de você com Robin.

- Precisamos fazer que os dois se desgrudem para cada um conseguir sua pessoa amada.

- Com concordo com você, Rae.

- É Ravena.

- Tanto faz.

- Tanto faz nada – tentando se levantar, mas ainda está fraca – é Ravena e pronto. Acabou.

- Mas e se Robin chamar de 'Rae'?

- Bem... – cora um pouco -... aí é diferente. Assim como Estelar chamar você de Garfield.

- Seria legal – respondeu de imediato com um sorriso bem grande – é claro que só Gar ta bom. Ei!

- O que foi?

- Por que a gente não faz uma aliança?

- Aliança? Como assim?

- Tipo assim. Quando um vai tentar a pessoa que gosta o outro ocupa o rival. Por exemplo: quando eu tiver com Estelar você mantém distraído o Robin e vice versa.

- Ta aí uma boa idéia. Finalmente algo inteligente saiu dentro de sua cabeça.

- Ei! Não fale assim.

- Tudo bem. Vou de dar credito. Agora pode me deixar um pouco para eu descansar.

- Posso contar uma piada para você relaxar.

- Definitivamente não.

- Mas...

- Não.

- E que tal uma massagem nos ombros.

- Massagem?

- Ajuda para relaxar os músculos. Vai ser bom para você ter força total amanhã.

- Não obrigada.

- Se você não quer está na sala de treinamento sozinha com o Robin para mim tudo bem.

- E o que você está esperando – Ravena se senta para receber uma massagem nos ombros.

Então Mutano começa a massagear os ombros de Ravena assim aliviando a tensão. Incrível que pareça com essa historia de cada um está apaixonado por outra pessoa melhorou a relação dos dois.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No dia seguinte_

- Quem é? – disse Robin dentro da sala de investigação, após escutar batidas em sua porta.

- Sou eu, amigo Robin. Estelar.

- Star? – se levanta e abre a porta assim encontrando a alienígena em pé parada com as mãos nas costas – oi – da um sorriso – algum problema.

- Não. Negativo amigo Robin. Eu queria sua presença para você testemunhar uma cena memoriável.

- Claro. Só espera eu... – Robin nem termina de falar já que é puxado na mão pela Estelar.

O menino prodígio não tem nem idéia para onde a titan está o guiando. Apenas ver que está sendo puxado para os corredores da torre até sair da torre. Parece que ainda não chegou até onde Estelar quer já ainda continuado fechado. Incrível como ainda não está apresentando nenhuma resistência. O que mais está agradando é está de mãos dadas com a alienígena.

- Chegamos.

- Robin olha para onde Estelar o levou. Um canto meio escondido dentro de um pequeno vale de um circulo de pedras naturais encontra-se mais diversas plantas tendo em destaque flores exóticas.

- E ai o que achou? – pergunta Estelar.

- Magnífico – Robin se encanta com o jardim secreto de Estelar – estou reconhecendo uma pequena parcela das flores que parecem ter saído da América Latina, as outras flores são de tamaran.

- Correto. Amigo Robin. São plantas cultivadas aqui no planeta Terra graças a nossa ultima viagem para o meu planeta natal.

- Por que nunca mostrou esse jardim para os outros?

- Eu já mostrei – Estelar olha para o chão no lado direito – você é o único que ainda não viu?

- Por quê?

- Quando eu chamava você. Sua pessoa alegrava que estava indisponível devido a ausência de tempo.

Robin sente um peso em seu peito por saber por ter recusado tantos convites da Estelar. Convites para sair, para se divertir, para assistir um filme e entre outros. De cada de três convites Robin aceita apenas um.

Dês quando sua família morreu no acidente criminoso no circo e foi adotado pelo Batman, Robin jurou para si mesmo que ninguém sentiria a dor de perder os pais. Para realizar essa promessa Robin se dar inteiramente ao combate ao crime. E muitas vezes esquecem de viver sua vida normal fazendo coisas comuns de garotos da idade dele.

- Kory. Sinto muito.

- Pelo que Robin?

- Por às vezes eu ser tão... ante-social. Acho que até a Ravena sabe se dar melhor sociamente do que eu.

Estelar não sabe o porquê, mas quando Robin falou o nome da empata teve um embrulho no estomago. Estranho. A princesa de tamaraniana considera a empata como uma amiga preciosa. Que esquisito.

- Não se culpe por fatos passados amigo Robin. Já que finalmente você está aqui comigo.

- É... – Robin fica vermelho.

- E ainda mais agora.

- Por que?

Estelar não responde apenas olha para o relógio de seu comunicador e aponta para a planta central. Robin ver uma planta parecendo uma rosa que ainda não desabrochou. Até o momento.

De repente sai uns feixes de brilho da rosa e aos poucos a rosa se desabrocha assim revelando uma rosa brilhante. E por conseqüência ou coincidência as outras rosas de tamaran começam a brilhar também, mas não na mesma intensidade da rosa central, porem os brilhos são de diversas cores.

- Que lindo – disse Robin sem conseguir se segurar para dizer sua admiração pelo jardim.

- Fico honrado que você tenha gostado amigo Robin.

- Por favor. Quando a gente tiver as sós pode me chamar de Dick.

- Entendi o recado passado – de repente passa na cabeça em vingar por todos os convites recusados pelo Robin e acha uma maneira bem interessante - Dickzinho – diz Estelar puxando uma brincadeira.

- Dick.

- Dickzinho – diz dando uma pequena risada.

- É Dick. D-I-C-K! Dick.

- Escutei muito bem. Dickzinho. D-I-C-K-Z-I-N-H-O.

- Ora sua... – Robin começa a perseguir Estelar que por reação começa a fugir –... Eu vou te fazer engoli suas palavras – mesmo perseguindo disse em um tom brincando.

- Não sabia que aqui na Terra se comia palavras também – disse em um jeito maroto enquanto está correndo.

- Não deixe de se desentendida. Sei muito bem que entendeu.

- Tudo bem Dickzinho. Mas primeiro tente me pegar – disse levantando vôo – é uma pena que não consiga voar – disse mostrando a língua.

- Eu tenho meus truques – usa o tradicional gancho em uma pedra mais alta para subir mais rápido que Estelar já que ainda se encontra em baixa atitude. Em uma manobra o escudeiro das trevas pula em cima da alienígena assim a derrubando e caindo junto com ela.

Só que Robin esqueceu de uma coisa: a super força de sua companheira. Mal caiu um metro Estelar pega Robin no colo e aterrissa suavemente no chão.

- Precisa fazer melhor do que isso... Dickzinho – disse Estelar ainda com Robin no colo (o normal é os cavalheiros com as damas no colo, mas parece que podemos abrir uma exceção).

- Para de me tratar como se fosse uma criança – disse um pouco serio, mas ainda mantendo o jeito descontraído na brincadeira.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Isso – começa puxar as bochechas de sua amiga;

Estelar fala algumas coisas meio difíceis de compreender. Se isso fosse um episodio oficial e um telespectador apertasse a tecla SAP poderia entender que Estelar falou o seguinte: "Isso é um golpe baixo".

- Você vai me respeitar nem que seja de um jeito ou de outro – Robin puxa um objeto... bizarro dentro do seu cinto de utilidade: uma pena. E com esse objeto Robin usa para fazer cócegas na barriga de Estelar.

Os efeitos não tardam de aparecer. Logo Estelar está rindo digno para ser a filha de Coringa. E como sua força exige um pouco de concentração e toda concentração está sendo perdida pelas cócegas então os dois caem, ou melhor, Estelar caem encima do Robin.

O menino prodígio continua fazendo cócegas até perceber em que posição se encontrava. Não é todo o dia que uma linda mulher fica encima dele. Para ser honesto é a primeira vez. Robin não deixa de ficar corado com a cena.

Estelar olha para Dick e admira a beleza de seu amigo. Quando ele não está fazendo cara de durão ele fica bem fofo. E ainda mais a mascara está meio torta o que deixa uma aparência mais cômica. Como ela queria beijá-lo agora. Não como da primeira vez já que para ela aquilo só foi transferência de conhecimento, mas um beijo especial. Poderia tomar essa atitude, mas seu amigo pode pensar que está apenas querendo aprender alguma coisa, segundo Estelar que não sabe que os humanos não têm a capacidade de transferir conhecimento através do contato labial. Então o jeito é ceder para um outro... desejo. Um que vai exigir boa parte do corpo para realizar seu desejo.

- Dick – diz em uma voz meiga.

- Kory – fica atento as palavras da Estelar enquanto está hipnotizado pelo olho olhar da garota.

- Eu gostaria que você... – Estelar coloca a mão da face assim aumentando ainda mais o vermelho do rosto dele -... pagasse pelas cócegas que você me fez.

Antes de o Robin ficar surpreso ele já é dominado pelas cócegas a qual fica refém do riso.

Poderia ser um momento do casal, mas existe um terceiro ser presenciando a cena. Um ser em forma de camaleão que sai se distanciando do casal e depois pula assim assumindo uma forma de uma águia que voa em direção da torre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ravena está na cozinha enchendo uma garrafa d'água de 500 ml até ver o Mutano chegando em uma das janelas em forma de águia sendo que logo em seguida retorna em sua forma original.

- E então viu onde estavam Estelar e Robin? – perguntou Ravena.

- Eles estão lá em baixo. Por um momento pensava que os dois iriam se beijar – se senta no sofá.

- O QUE? – derruba a garrafa no chão. Por sorte a garrafa é de plástico – e você não fez nada para impedir?

- Não foi preciso. Eles não se beijaram – boqueja.

- E como você sabia que os dois não iam se beijar? – disse sentando no lado do metamorfo.

- Imaginei... – Mutano interrompe sua observação já que não quer falar que Robin é muito mole. Não é por respeito pelo seu líder, mas por temer uma reação negativa da empata. Sabe que os dois agora estão com uma relação muito bem, mas não quer estragar isso com comentários idiotas -... que os dois não levaram a serio o momento.

- Hum... sei. Mas acho que se eles se beijassem – disse a ultima palavra com um certo enjôo – não daria para fazer nada.

- Poderia gritar que vi o Slade e logo Robin correria para qualquer direção que apontar – brinca Mutano, mas para a sua surpresa Ravena ri (claro uma risada discreta, mas ri) – finalmente você riu de minha piada.

- Tenho que admitir que de vez em quando sai alguma coisa que preste de sua boca.

- Então me acha engraçado?

- Eu não quis disser isso.

- Quis sim.

- Olha Mutano se essa discussão continuar vou me irritar. E você não quer que eu me irrite.

- Tudo bem. Mas pelo menos admite que Robin deixaria tudo para ir atrás do Slade?

- Eu admito. Eu reconheço os defeitos dele mesmo o amando.

- É o amor transforma as pessoas.

- Me diga então por que não mudou nada quando se apaixonou pela Terra? – diz o ultimo nome com uma certa raiva.

- Eu não me apaixonei pela Terra. Só tive uma paixonite por ela.

- Para mim aqui foi uma babaquisse.

- Eu admito que foi, mas você também toda animadinha para Malchior – disse o ultimo nome com uma raiva.

- Eu não... – Ravena para de falar. Se assumiu que amava Robin o que custa afirmar que tinha um certo interesse para o suposto mago – ta legal. Eu tinha uma certa queda, mas ele me magoou muito quando me traiu – falou ainda monótona, mas por dentro bateu uma tristeza.

- Sei o que você quer dizer.

- Mudando de assunto o que você vai fazer para chamar atenção de Estelar hoje?

- Bem vou assistir televisão.

Ravena apenas ergue a sobrancelha e olha para o metamorfo.

- E você Ravena o que vai fazer para chamar atenção do Robin?

- Vou treinar artes marciais com ele hoje.

- Artes marciais? Você sabe lutar?

- Você não faz idéia do que sou capaz.

- Então boa sorte Ravena.

- Assim espero. E boa tentativa com a Estelar.

- Obrigado. Hum Ravena...

- Sim?

- Por que ainda fala de um jeito monótono como se quisesse reprimir as emoções?

Ravena olha o Mutano se conta ou não, mas parece que essa aliança o fez um amigo intimo.

- Olha Mutano. Não é que eu queria mais passar a minha vida reprimindo meus sentimentos, mas durante a minha vida fiz isso tanto que agora esse meu jeito de falar faz parte de mim.

- Compreendo.

- Talvez o que seja mais estranho para você parar de fazer piadas do que eu falar de uma outra maneira.

- É verdade – rir – mais uma coisa.

- O que?

- Você fica uma graça quando está apaixonada.

- Cale a boca – não deixa de corar um pouco – pelo menos você fica mais responsável quando está apaixonado.

- Vou entender isso como elogio, eu acho.

Ravena vai para a sala de treinamento para esperar o Robin logo após de pegar sua garrafa d'água no chão. Vai fazer de tudo para construir um canal afetivo com Robin. Como é incrível que a ironia do destino fez que ela seja mais amiga do Mutano. É claro que um sentimento de culpa tem no peito por ter manipulado os sentimentos dele, mas o que não entende, por que agora os sentimentos estão tão verdadeiros?

Uma coisa que precisa lembrar é pesquisar sobre o assunto depois. Uma coisa tem certeza é que Mutano gostava de outra pessoa (ela lembra muito bem da conversa que o titan teve com o Cyborgue), mas quem era?

Mutano procura um canal que esta passando um documentário. Isso faz parte de sua estratégia para aumentar a afetividade por Estelar. Ele sabe que ela nessa hora passa na sala para assistir documentários, então é o momento perfeito para investir nela. A dificuldade vai ser em não dormir durante o programa. Parece que nem vai precisar já que achou um documentário bem interessante. Principalmente pelo fato de está em Espanhol um idioma que ele domina perfeitamente.

CONTINUA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muito bem mais um capitulo terminado, o que eu posso dizer. Que meu projeto é fazer um quadrado amoroso perfeito, isso significa que Robin vai focar Estelar, mas vai desviar olhos um pouco para Ravena, assim como Estelar com Robin com pouco de Mutano, Mutano com Estelar com um pouco de Ravena e Ravena com Robin com um pouco de Mutano.

É claro que a única combinação que não vai ter vai ser combinações homossexuais (Robin e Mutano e Ravena e Estelar (que nojo)) claro com todo respeito para as pessoas que possuem essa tendência, mas não vejo os personagens dos jovens titans em casos homossexuais. É claro que no mundo dos animes todo mundo é livre de escrever o que bem entende. Não tenho nada contra, mas dificilmente (leia nunca) vou ler esses temas.

Tenho que agradecer a todos que estão lendo essa fic (especialmente aqueles no nyah). Espero que esse capitulo agradem todos os que lerem. O próximo capitulo vai ser bem mais interessante, principalmente para os fãs de Rob com Rae e Mutano com Star (se existem).

Uma nota mental: independente disso a minha preferência é Robin com Estelar e principalmente Ravena com Mutano. Até a próxima.


	4. Capitulo 3 Enganos, vinganças

**Capitulo IV: Terrível engano, doce vingança.**

Mais uma vez Robin se dirigi para a sala de treinamento para manter seu físico em boas condições. Ele não consegue esconder um sorriso no rosto por causa dos eventos que aconteceram agora a pouco. Foi bastante divertido o momento que teve com Estelar. Pode se dizer que foi torturado por cócegas e gostou disso. Riu tanto que ficou bem cansado, mas ainda sobraram forças para praticar artes marciais, atividade que adora. Ele ate pensou em pedir para Estelar participar, mas foi sem jeito de pedir, afinal seria abusar da boa vontade da alienígena, segundo Robin.

Bom se tivesse outra pessoa para praticar artes marciais. Treinar sozinho algumas vezes se torna bastante chato. Cyborgue tem uma pele muito dura de praticar. Mutano é preguiçoso. E Ravena... é a Ravena.

Quando abre a porta da sala tem uma surpresa muito grande. Ver Ravena chutando um saco de areia apresentando que está treinando. Mas não é um chute qualquer, mas sim um que mostra que uma pessoa tem um bom domínio nas artes marciais. Também reparar que Ravena está sem o capuz e o cinto para facilitar seus movimentos.

- Ravena? – entra na sala.

- Ola Robin – disse em um jeito monótono, mas meio que ofegando. É impressão dele, mas viu que a empata demonstrou um sorriso?

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Não parece que é obvio – Ravena evita completar a frase para não fazer uma ironia.

- É mas, você... quero dizer...

- Que não sou de praticar atividades físicas?

- Sim. Para mim é uma surpresa.

- Por que não pratica artes marciais comigo?

- Tem certeza Ravena?

- Tenho.

Robin faz alguns alongamentos para se preparar. Ravena faz o mesmo.

- Então quanto quiser – disse Robin ficando em uma posição de combate.

- Tudo bem. Vou logo avisando. Não pegue leve comigo, porque não vou pegar leve com você – Ravena fica em uma posição de luta semelhante ao Tai Chi.

- Entendo – Robin agora fica serio e se concentra para começar a lutar. Pela primeira vez o menino prodígio observa a empata com os olhos de lutador. Isso levanta uma questão que nunca passou na sua cabeça: a roupa de Ravena. É normal que os magos, mágicos, fenticeiros e afins usam roupas excessivas a qual da uma desvantagem enorme para ataques físicos, mas Ravena era uma exceção. Se tirar o capuz a roupa da empata foi feita para facilitar os movimentos. Até hoje esse detalhe nunca foi importante, mas agora vai descobrir que o uniforme de Ravena não é só para enfeitar.

Ravena lembra muito bem dos treinamentos que teve em Azarath de magia. A força mágica tem que ser uma extensão do seu corpo, um canal de sua vontade para o seu organismo. Para se adquirir todo potencial teve que se submetida a um rigoroso treinamento físico e mental. Seus benefícios foi um conhecimento profundo da arte de luta de Azarath.

Ravena começa atacar com um chute de esquerda que Robin esquiva e ataca com três rápidos socos. A empata não ver dificuldades nenhuma para esquivar e se aproximar para atacar. Robin fica surpreso, não esperava que ela avançasse tão rapidamente, então para obrigar sua adversária afastar ataca com uma rasteira, mas sua rival foi mais astuta em pular com um mortal para frente assim ficando atrás de sua vitima assim dando um ataque que parecia que ia soltar magia com as duas mãos a qual derruba seu adversário.

Não esperava essa reação tão rápida de sua adversária. De certa forma nem esperava que ela fizesse muita coisa, mas pelo jeito a subestimou e foi pago um preço por isso.

- O que aconteceu, Robin? Por acaso já desistiu? – Ravena permanece em sua posição de luta.

- Então você quer pegar pesado, heim?

- Eu disse que não iria pegar leve.

- Agora entendi o recado – Robin se levanta e sem cerimônias.

Robin ativa seus instintos de lutador. Na sua frente não está mais a empata, agora está uma adversária em potencial. Então partindo como raio avança sobre sua rival para uma seqüência sincronizados de socos e chutes. Então começa um show espetacular entre os dois titans onde esquivavam, atacavam e defendiam sendo que cada um com seu jeito. Robin está usando golpes no estilo de artes marciais que mais domina que é Jeet Kune Do (a mesma arte do Bruce Lee). Enquanto Ravena continua movimentos semelhantes de Tai Chi.

O menino prodígio percebe que a empata não tentou nenhum golpe de imobilização. Então por que não usar nela? Foi isso que Robin tentou. Com habilidades entrou aplicar um golpe de Judô, mas Ravena evitou que isso acontecer, porem aconteceu um acidente. Ravena escorrega de costa e leva Robin junto.

Por si Ravena ficou deitada no chão enquanto Robin encima dela. Mais uma vez o garoto tem seu segundo choque no dia, agora desta vez com a empata. Parece isso está sendo uma conspiração?

Ravena fica corada com a situação. Não imaginava que o treino teria resultados tão... gratificantes. É a primeira vez que ela tem um contato tão intimo com alguém. Seu coração bate muito rápido no seu peito (por curiosidade nenhum efeito colateral de seus poderes está acontecendo no ambiente). Pela primeira vez sente como tivesse borboletas dentro do seu estomago. Seus lábios têm uma leve formigação querendo com urgência tocar os lábios de Robin, mas sua racionalidade não permite tomar atitudes... precipitadas. É claro que ele tomasse a atitude de beijá-la não mostraria resistência.

- Hum... Ravena... me desculpe – disse Robin se levantando aos poucos.

- Tudo bem – falou em um tom meio que decepcionada.

- Ravena. Você luta muito bem. Onde aprendeu a lutar assim? – toma um pouco d'água.

- Aprendi em Azarath durante a minha educação.

- Muito interessante. Bom Ravena, foi bom conversar com você. Agora vou para a sala de investigação. Thau – Robin se despede da empata.

- Foi interessante – disse Ravena quando Robin saiu – então realmente ele gosta de garotas que lutam. As emoções emitidas deles foram bem agradáveis.

Ela fica em posição de lótus para se concentrar nos eventos que aconteceram. Realmente aquele acidente conseguiu afetar o Robin de algum jeito. Sentiu o desejo emanado no garoto. Sentia com mesmo por um momento aqueles desejos estavam inteiramente voltados para ela, apenas para ela. É claro que não era um sentimento de amor, mas também não era um sentimento vulgar comum pura atração sexual, mas um sentimento que palavras não conseguem expressar.

Só que isso não durou muito tempo já que sentiu logo seguida uma emoção de conflito. Ravena nem precisa aprofundar muito para saber que nessa hora Robin estava dividido entre ela e Estelar. Só para ela essa divisão não foi igualitária, pode ver que boa parte do Robin pertence a Estelar.

Realmente vai ser um trabalho árduo para conquistá-lo. Nessa hora que Ravena ver que vai precisar de toda ajuda possível para conseguir enfim o coração de seu amado. Ainda bem que Mutano está no lado dela.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estelar se dirige animadamente para assistir televisão. Está na hora de algum documentário, tipos de programas que Estelar adora ver já que aprende um pouco da cultura terrestre. Quando chega à sala ver a televisão ligada já passando um documentário de uma língua a qual nunca escutou na vida. Aproxima no sofá e ver Mutano sentado no sofá assistindo com maior interesse.

- Amigo Mutano? – está com Silkie no seus braços.

- Ola Estelar. Veia assistir um documentário comigo.

- Não sabia que você gostava de documentário?

- Normalmente não, mas acho interessante quando retrata três assuntos que eu gosto.

- Quais são?

- África, natureza e língua espanhola.

- Então o documentário está passando esses três assuntos?

- Não. Está passando um documentário sobre a natureza da África no idioma Espanhol.

- Então esses fonemas cujo significado não compreendo se chamam Espanhol?

- Sim.

- Que legal. Até estava estranhando um pouco. Alias o Mais e Menos falam esse idioma, não é? Lembro-me que eles pronunciavam fonemas semelhantes

- Sim, falam.

- Não sabia que você falava espanhol, Mutano.

- Eu sou uma caixinha de surpresa gata.

- Então Mutano você pode me explicar o que o narrador está falando?

- Pode deixar comigo.

Estelar se senta ao lado de Mutano e deixa Silkie no outro lado para assistir o documentário e de acordo quando passava o titan falava sua tradução. E ainda mais explicava toda a expressão utilizada e dava informações extras sobre a África, ou seja, estava sendo um excelente professor. Essa é uma outra idéia de aproximação para conquistar Estelar. Mutano tem noção que uma parte que ela pegou afeição pelo líder foi a paciência dele em ensinar parte da cultura terrestre. Então por que não imitar?

Daí aquele documentário foi praticamente um presente de Deus para mostrar seus conhecimentos em determinados assuntos. E ainda mais vai ser um prazer ensinar Espanhol para Estelar.

Agora apareceu uma pergunta: como é que Estelar e Estela Negra aprenderam falar Inglês? Está certo que Estela Negra tinha um costume de viajar em muitos lugares, mas e Estelar? Com certeza ela ter aprendido em algum lugar do universo.

Aí o documentário acaba.

- Esse foi um excelente documentário Mutano.

- Eu concordo. Fazia um tempinho que não via nenhum material do meu pais natal.

- Mutano! Você nasceu na África?

- Sim. Meus pais estavam fazendo um trabalho cientifico na cidade de Upper Lamumba. Naquela época a minha mãe estava grávida de mim, então eu nasci na África.

- Maravilhoso amigo Mutano. Gostaria de um dia conhece-los.

- Infelizmente isso não vai ser possível – disse Mutano tristemente.

Estelar ver que esse assunto machuca Mutano então resolve mudar de assunto.

- E a língua Espanhola? Aprendeu quando estava na África?

- Não. Foi quando me ajuntei com a Patrulha do Destino. Tinha muitas missões em torno do mundo. Em uma dessas viagens aprendi Espanhol.

- Glorioso. Gostaria de aprender.

- Eu posso te ensinar.

- Jura? – os olhos chegam que brilham de felicidade.

- Eu juro – Mutano todo confiante. Não esperava que Estelar se interessasse em aprender a falar Espanhol. Isso vai dar uma boa vantagem para conquistar o coração da titan. A situação está com certeza ao seu favor.

- Pode ser agora?

- Claro – Mutano ficou pensando por onde começaria a ensinar Estelar. Só que seu pensamento é interrompido quando sente as mãos da Estelar no seu rosto. Isso o pega de surpresa e antes que o titan se da conta o que Estelar está fazendo os lábios da princesa estavam nos seus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin volta cansado depois de um treinamento puxado. Engraçado que nunca imaginava que praticaria artes marciais com Ravena, ainda mais suar a camisa em uma luta com ela. Imagine se fosse a serio a briga, talvez seria uma briga das mais difíceis existente de sua vida.

E ainda a briga terminou em um acidente um tanto... exótico. Não é todos os dias que tem uma cena embaraçada com uma mulher ainda mais foi duas vezes no mesmo dia.

Claro que ambas as situações não deixam de admirar pela beleza das duas titans. A pele de uma é dourada como o amanhecer, enquanto a outra branca como uma luz emitida da Lua quando está cheia. Os olhos de uma parecem duas chamas vivas verdes que parece uma representação da vida enquanto a outra representa tão sombria parecendo uma janela que da de cara com o universo. Uma cuja beleza veio da realeza do espaço e outra cuja beleza guardada a sete chaves em uma sociedade secreta. A princesa da luz e a dama das trevas.

Talvez seja muito poético de pensar disso, mas foi conseqüência de um dos treinamentos que teve com Batman que tinha que estudar poesia, já que segundo seu mestre é importante para decifrar alguns enigmas dos vilões (como os de Charada) ou entender a psicologia de outros (como o Chapeleiro Maluco). Enfim cada uma Robin achou especial. Se um dia querer um caso amoroso com uma com certeza escolheria...

Suas reflexões são interrompidas quando veio uma cena muito incomum. Poderia dizer que está muito cansado e está vendo coisas, mas seria uma mentira. Poderia dizer que recebeu uma pancada na cabeça, mas nem foi atingido. Pode dizer que tomou alguma coisa que afete sua visão real como uma droga, mas Robin não toma nada que afeta seus sentidos. Pode dizer que está tendo alucinações novamente, mas isso seria uma desculpa para escapar da realidade.

Seus olhos não estão enganados. Ele está vendo Estelar aos beijos com alguém. E como se não bastasse tinha que ser logo o Mutano? Aquela revelação atinge mais forte que o soco do Super Man. Nesse momento Robin não se sente mais um herói, ou como justiceiro, ou como líder dos titans, mas sim como um garoto que está vendo sua namorada aos braços do outro.

É claro que é muito exagero disser isso, afinal Estelar não é sua namorada. Então por que esse sentimento de traído? Por que sente que uma espada esta atravessando seu peito?

Queria ir para interferir. Queria da um soco no Mutano. Queria gritar. Queria tomar Estelar para si. Queria que isso não acontecesse. Mas em vez disso escolhe o caminho dos covardes, partir em retirada.

Devagar, Robin sai da sala e fica parado refletindo. Se fosse um garoto comum estaria chorando, mas o amargo de combate ao crime deu uma resistência aos seus sentimentos. Aperta seu punho com toda força sentindo uma enorme raiva. Uma raiva direcionada não para o Mutano, mas sim para Estelar.

Ela não tinha o direito disso. Não tinha o direito de pisar na sua confiança. Queria acreditar que Mutano estava a forçando, mas as mãos da tamaraniana estavam no rosto do titan. Isso é imperdoável. Por que tinha que ser o Mutano e não ele? Por quê? Aquele beijo da primeira vez onde se encontraram não representou nada? Todo aquele tempo que passou com ela não representou nada? Se sacrificou a toa por... nada?

Como queria se vingar agora. Como queria pagar com 'a mesma moeda'. Estava tão com raiva que nem escutou as vozes de Estelar e Mutano conversando, mas escutou passos vindo do corredor.

Ravena ia para a sala para preparar um chá, não esperava de encontrar Robin tão cedo. É claro que não deixa de sorrir (desta vez sorrir sem se segurar já que seu rosto está sendo pouco ocultado pelo capuz). Mas logo o sorriso se acaba por se assustar pelos sentimentos emanados pelo líder dos titans. Sente muita raiva agora vinda de Robin. Assim quando seu amado a ver um sentimento se mistura na raiva a qual a empata não consegue decifrar.

Ela só observa Robin se aproximando bem rápido. O menino prodígio tira o capuz de Ravena e a observa meio que se segurando. É claro que o coração da empata fica bem acelerado e não deita de corar.

- Robin. O que você... – Ravena é interrompida de uma maneira mais incomum da vida. Sim Robin a beija de uma maneira pouco agressiva. Talvez a expressão melhor seja sedenta. Sedenta e desesperada por um beijo.

Era verdade que aquele estava sendo seu primeiro beijo, mas passando a surpresa a empata retribui colocando suas mãos no pescoço e invadindo a boca de Robin com sua língua. Logo o beijo entra em uma sintonia perfeita. Os braços do titan laçam a cintura da empata para puxar mais perto para si. Aquele beijo estava sendo cheio de desejo e luxuria. Era um sonho que estava sendo realizado, mas não esperava aquele momento seria testemunhado por alguém.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mutano não entende a subida ação da Estelar em beijá-lo de repente. Está totalmente paralisado. É claro que queria retribuir de alguma forma, mas parece que não está sendo nem um beijo completo. Os lábios de Estelar nem se mexem, mas Mutano sente alguma coisa o sugando. Quando ia começar um verdadeiro beijo Estelar separar seus lábios do dela. Praticamente o tempo de duração foi um minuto e meio

- 'E então agora aprendi a falar?' – disse Estelar.

- Sim. Você aprendeu a falar Espanhol direitinho. Mas espera aí... – Mutano pula do sofá – como é que você aprendeu a falar Espanhol?

- Ué? Aprendi com você, amigo Mutano – sorri.

- Mas como isso é possível?

- Simples com contato labial.

- Contato labial? Como assim?

- Amigo Mutano não estou entendendo sua duvida sobre o contato labial – Estelar ta com diversas interrogações saindo da cabeça.

- Olha Estelar, até onde eu sei não é possível para alguém aprender algum idioma com apenas um beijo.

- Não é um beijo. É contato labial.

- E qual é a diferença?

- Bem – Estelar fica um pouco vermelha – pode dizer que o beijo necessita mais interação com as bocas e línguas conectados.

Mutano cora também, mas ainda fica curioso sobre o assunto falado.

- Bem de qualquer jeito aqui neste planeta ninguém consegue aprender um idioma tão rápido assim.

- Pensava que os humanos tinham a mesma habilidade dos Tamaraniano.

- Que habilidade?

- Meu povo consegue aprender qualquer idioma com apenas um contato labial.

- Que demais!

- É uma habilidade muito útil.

- Por isso que você bei... digo você fez contato labial com Robin naquela vez – Mutano fala com uma certa amargura. Parece que está sentindo ciúmes naquele momento, incrível que até hoje nunca parou para pensar no assunto.

- Bem eu também sei Francês. Que tal um Alemão ou um Chinês também?

- Por enquanto só o Espanhol. Outra hora talvez – disse rindo – eu pensava que os humanos tinham essa mesma habilidade. Afinal muitas vezes quando estou caminhando na cidade veio muitos humanos entre si fazendo contatos labiais. E para mim isso é muito estranho, muitas vezes esse contato é semelhante ao um beijo – disse cruzando os braços e pensando no assunto.

- Ué? Em Tamarian não tem o costume de beijar não?

- Tem, mas não publicamente. Os beijos têm que ser em locais discretos. Então a polulação desse planeta estavam se beijando?

- Sim.

- Mas não entendo uma coisa. Por que uma pequena parcela dos beijos de casais que eu vi tinham terráqueos do mesmo sexo?

- Bem isso é uma longa historia – disse Mutano com um certo nojo do que Estelar está se referindo, mas com essa observação pode ver que os Tamaraniano não tem praticas homossexuais – eu tenho uma pergunta: o que um verdadeiro beijo significa para os Tamaranianos.

- É um momento especial que tem que se realizado alguém _miunergucerlu__._

_- __miunergucerlu?__ Não é aquele nome que você me chamou quando fez as passes comigo?_

_Desta vez Estelar cora. Lembra muito bem naquele dia onde fez as pazes com o Mutano. Ela puxou uma brincadeira, aproveitando a ignorância que o titan tem sobre sua língua natal, o chamou de __miunergucerlu. __Essa palavra não é um nome ofensivo e até um elogio, só que no seu planeta essa palavra vai muito alem disso. O significado dessa palavra é: "O meu grande amor eterno" e o uso dessa palavra é raro sua utilização. É lógico que Estelar estava só brincando em suar a palavra._

_- Acho que me enganei de palavra, mas continuando isso é usado para alguém especial. Aqui na Terra é a mesma coisa?_

_- Pode dizer que sim. É claro que depende dos casos. Tem casos que o casal só querem sentir... como posso falar... ah sim... vontades carnais. Outros beijam por relacionamentos de curto prazo, outros beijam por vingança, outros beijam..._

_- Vingança? Como assim?_

_- Nesse caso é quando uma pessoa tem outra que magoou ou traiu (dependendo do caso) que beija um terceiro por vingança._

_- Esse caso não entendi direito._

_- Bem isso eu vi nos HQs e mangas._

_- Mutano. Sinto muito se minha ação resultou um mal entendido entre nós._

_- Sem problemas. Disponha – Mutano fica meio decepcionado. Por um momento pensava que Estelar tinha o mesmo sentimento em seu peito, mas parece que isso ainda não aconteceu. Como queria dizer que ama Estelar com todas as suas forças. Como queria fazer juras de amor, beija-la até não poder mais e ser amado pela princesa. Por enquanto o amor que sente por Estelar é um sonho que está longe de se realizar._

_"Se ela soubesse que esse foi o meu primeiro beijo..." pensa Mutano._

_- Ué? Cadê Silkie? – Estelar olha para os lados e não ver sua largada de estimação._

_- Não estava com você?_

_- Estava, mas perdi atenção a parti do momento que assistir o documentário com você._

_- Deve ter ido para os corredores. Vamos procurar?_

_- Vamos, amigo Mutano._

_E assim quando eles saem da sala eles vêem uma cena... muito incomum. Mutano fica de boca aberta do que está vendo. Robin e Ravena se beijando. Se fosse o mesmo beijo que teve agora a pouco até que poderia entender que era algum tipo de 'aprendizagem Tamaraniano', mas parece que é um beijo mesmo e ainda, segundo Mutano, é um pacote completo. É claro que sua ação poderia se retirar ali e comentar depois, mas olha para Estelar e não fica satisfeito o que ver sua amada triste por aquela cena. E ainda mais tem alguma coisa que o incomoda, a qual não sabe o porque, alguma coisa dentro dele não está gostando de ver o Robin beijar a Ravena._

_Não podia ser verdade. Não era possível. Se fosse minutos atrás pensaria que essa seria uma transferência de conhecimento, mas os humanos não têm o mesmo dom que os tamaraneanos. Mutano falou de alguns motivos que levam ao ser humano beijar outro, mas nenhum deles justifica aquela ação que Robin e Ravena estão fazendo._

_Lagrimas não deixam de derramadas na face dourada da alienígena. A vontade é de sair correndo dali. De se trancar no quarto e chorar como nunca chorou antes. Sua vontade era de fraquejar. De fugir. De até furar seus próprios olhos para nunca ver uma cena dessas. Todas essas seriam opções seguidas pela Estelar, mas nenhuma dessas é feita._

_Por alguma razão, que nem a própria titan sabe, lembra da Estela Negra. Lembra das palavras que sua irmã falava quando era pequena para ela. Estela Negra dizia para Estelar que era fraca. Os Tamaraniano são famosos por serem muitos impulsivos, mas a princesa era a prova dessa afirmação, segundo sua irmã. Sempre dizia que era a mais fraca ser do universo. Que se um dia encontrasse uma emoção muito forte sairia correndo para a mamãezinha mesmo na idade adulta._

_Essa é a emoção muito forte que está sentindo, a emoção de está sendo traída. E olha que nunca teve nada com Robin, mas pensava que logo iria ter. Leve decepção. Não. Grande engano. Pensava que Robin era gentil. Que o menino prodígio era diferente. Uma raiva começa a nascer dentro da Tamaraniana que faz seus olhos brilharem intensamente._

_Robin finalmente termina o beijo com a Ravena e separa lentamente. Ele está um pouco envergonhado e culpado. Nunca imaginaria tomar uma atitude semelhante a que tomou. Ele nunca tomou atitudes tão... impulsivas. Claro estava com raiva por causa do beijo que viu momentos atrás, então uma sede de beijar uma garota nasceu. Como se sente um idiota agora. Não que não tenha gostado dos lábios da empata, mas o beijo foi simplesmente... carnal._

_Enquanto Ravena... bem... estava com as pernas bambas, com o coração acelerado, com a face corada e com os lábios tremendo. Não esperava que Robin tomasse uma atitude dessas tão cedo, nem mesmo se manipulasse as emoções dele (coisa que nunca faria). Primeiro que não quer ter mais a culpa de manipular as emoções de alguém e segundo que isso não satisfaria completamente._

_Ela está feliz pelo beijo que ganhou, mas ao mesmo tempo ela está... chateada. Não precisa ser uma empata para saber que aquele beijo não foi um beijo inteiramente direcionado para ela. O sentimento que estava acompanhado junto com beijo foi o desejo e não o amor. Realmente aquele beijo foi algo, como Estelar sempre diz, Glorioso, mas não foi perfeito. Robin começaria a falar, mas algo prende atenção tanto dele como dela. Uma voz bem verde bem forte._

_Logo os dois se viram e ver um Mutano meio que confuso e uma Estelar bem... furiosa. Claro que Robin não se deixou se intimidar. Olhou com a mesma intimidação dos olhos perigosos da titans. A única coisa que ele não sabe é o porque do sentimento de culpa que está sentindo._

_- Vocês têm alguma coisa para dizer sobre isso? – a voz da princesa consegue superar naquele momento a frieza da Ravena. Se sua voz tivesse habilidade de congelar talvez aquele corredor estaria puro gelo._

_- Não é da sua conta – disse Robin com uma frieza equivalente – assim como não é da minha conta aquela cena patética que você fez na sala agora pouco._

_- Cena patética? – pensa um pouco – ah então é isso! – agora Estelar sabe o que Mutano quis dizer sobre o beijo de vingança – estou decepcionada com você Robin. Não imaginava que você era tão... – a ultima palavra falou de sua língua, mas pode ver que o sentido semelhante deve ser 'idiota'._

_- Eu que não esperava isso de você estando AOS BEIJOS com o Mutano – Robin se altera um pouco que assusta tanto a empata como o metamorfo._

_- Assim como você não esperava aquele 'beijo' quando a gente se conheceu? – Estelar pela primeira vez foi sarcástica._

_Robin ficou sem palavras. Não esperava uma pergunta dessas. Ia falar, mas Estelar foi mais rápido._

_- Claro que não desconfiava que enquanto estava lutando contra você naquela vez eu não estava entendendo nenhuma palavra sua. Pode adivinhar porque senhor detetive?_

_- Me diz você, oh dona da razão – Robin diz sarcasticamente._

_Mutano está ficando muito confuso. Todos estão agindo como Ravena, exceto a própria Ravena._

_- 'Imagino que você não sabia que tinha a habilidade de aprender qualquer idioma terrestre ou alienígena apenas com contato labial' – disse a frase em Espanhol._

_- O que? – Robin fica espantando, não sabia que Estelar falava Espanhol._

_- Eu disse o seguinte: Imagino que você não sabia que tinha a habilidade de aprender qualquer idioma terrestre ou alienígena apenas com contato labial – cruza os braços._

_Robin agora fica totalmente espantado. Não sabia dessa habilidade da Estelar. Então Estelar não estava beijando o Mutano, mas sim 'aprendendo' um novo idioma. Devia desconfiar. Até imaginava isso, mas como ela nunca tocou no assunto então deixou de lado. Se usasse sua lógica repararia que Estelar não estava mexendo os lábios que ainda estava separando logo em seguida quando estava saindo. Robin cometeu o maior erro de sua vida._

_- Creio que no seu caso foi bem diferente, não é? – os olhos pararam de brilhar._

_- Estelar, eu..._

_- Eu o que? Está arrependido? Não queria fazer isso? Poupe-me dessas desculpas._

_- Mas..._

_- Eu não quero escutar Dick. Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra. Você quer BRIGAR COMIGO? ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER? – agora Estelar se altera – VOCE QUER QUE EU TOME ALGUMA ATITUDE QUE EU ME VA ME ARREPENDER DEPOIS? ACHA QUE VOU ME REBAIXAR A ISSO ROBIN? NÃO! NÃO VOU! QUER SABER O PORQUÊ? SIMPLES. SOU MUITO MELHOR DO QUE ESSAS ATITUDES INFANTIS._

_Robin olha para o lado._

_- Estelar se acalme – Mutano tenta aproximar para ajudar sua amada._

_- Não amigo Mutano. Infelizmente não tem nada que você possa me ajudar – um pensamento veio na cabeça da Estelar – pensando bem tem alguma coisa que você pode me ajudar, mas deixa eu fazer uma coisa primeira._

_Robin se assusta pela Estelar está aproximando dele e logo ver que não era dele que estava se aproximando, mas sim de Ravena._

_A empata se tinha tempo que recuperou a sua postura de imparcial._

_- O que quer? – Ravena perguntou com sua voz típica sem emoção._

_- Quero isso – Estelar deu um tapa na cara de Ravena digno daqueles tapas de novela. Realmente a única sorte de Ravena que Estelar não estava usando a super-força._

_A empata nada diz, apenas vira o rosto por causa do impacto, mas logo encara a titan com um olhar dizendo que 'você me paga'. Estelar se vira e aproxima de Mutano._

_- Desculpe por aquilo que eu vou fazer amigo Mutano – depois se vira para Robin – isso que é um verdadeiro jeito – então Estelar puxa Mutano para si e beija ardentemente._

_Mutano é pego novamente de surpresa pela Estelar, mas desta vez retribui com a mesma intensidade (ou maior se contar pelos seus instintos de animais). Os braços dele abraçam a cintura de Estelar enquanto uma mão dela está na face do titan à outra está atrás da nuca._

_Robin não sente raiva. Não sente tristeza. Não se sente angustia. Não se sente traído. Apenas se sente um vazio. Toda ação é como uma semente jogada na terra que cedo ou tarde dar seus frutos. Nesse momento está comendo desse fruto amargo. Tudo começou com um terrível engano. Sua ação foi parti para uma doce vingança e agora ver a cena mais desagradável de sua vida._

_Existia ela pagando com a 'mesma moeda' e ele suportando o tributo pago._

_CONTINUA_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais um capitulo terminado. Desta vez coloquei mais lenha da fogueira hehehehehehe. A partir desse capitulo o ambiente da torre vai ser mais... pesado (se não dizer que vai virar um campo de batalha).

Nesse capitulo enfatizei muito os casais robin com ravena (me doeu o coração em escrever aquela cena de beijo) e estelar e mutano (a primeira experiência de fazer um casal improvável). Bem não percam o proximo capitulo. Para aqueles que não gostaram das cenas dos beijos digo que o próximo terão cenas mais agradáveis, mas vou logo avisando que não vai ser nada... erótico. Vai ser cenas comedia romântica.

Sobre Confusões ao Quadrado estou ainda escrevendo. E é claro que já tenho material suficiente para postar, mas quero acrescentar mais cenas (o suficiente para terminar a parte de ação). Até a próxima!!!!


	5. 5 Duas face na mesma moeda

**Capitulo IV: Duas faces da mesma moeda**

O clima da torre dos titans nunca ficou tão pesado como está agora. Dês dos beijos de Robin com Ravena e Estelar com Mutano, que o ambiente ficou bastante pesado.

Ravena conversava com Robin freqüentemente agora que em compensação não troca nem olhares com Estela. A empata conversava com Mutano secretamente para saberem como anda o desenvolvimento de suas respectivas futuras relações.

Já Mutano conversava com Estelar freqüentemente, mas um tipo de conflito aumento entre o líder dos titans. Já Ravena se aproveitava e criava intimidade com o menino prodígio sem a interferência da Estelar.

As disputas em geral eram: Mutano contra Robin, Robin contra Estelar, Estelar contra Ravena. Uma 'guerra fria' pode descrever os conflitos existentes daquele quarteto. Se pelo menos Cyborg estive lá... poderia amenizar as coisas... ou não...

O tapa dado pela Estelar na Ravena não foi esquecido, mas a empata ainda não fez nada para vingar a agressão... ou pelo menos ainda...

Essa situação dura faz três dias...

* * *

Raiva, ódio, fúria... qualquer sinônimo dessas palavras o menino prodígio estava sentindo. Sua frustração tem um alvor específico: Estelar.

Realmente está magoado com ela.

"_Imagino que você não sabia que tinha a habilidade de aprender qualquer idioma terrestre ou alienígena apenas com contato labial" _lembra das palavras da Estelar.

Contato labial... até parece. Então a 'grande princesa tamaraniana' (de uma forma irônica Robin usa esse adjetivo) que em vez aprender na forma normal (pelo menos da forma terráquea) – estudando e praticando – ela preferi usar métodos mais... sujos para aprender um novo conhecimento.

'Aprender com contato labial' que desculpa esfarrapada. Queria-se aprender a falar espanhol por que não estuda? Por que tinha que logo beijar ainda um componente da sua equipe.

E para piorar ela queria satisfações do beijo que deu na Ravena (que alias não foi um beijo ruim).

"_SOU MUITO MELHOR DO QUE ESSAS ATITUDES INFANTIS..."_ essa foi à indignação da Estelar sobre a sua pessoa. Essas palavras seriam mais que suficientes para que ela tivesse toda a razão de... seus argumentos, mas duas atitudes dela foi até demais:

Primeira foi ter batido na empata, que alias era mais inocente da história. Não foi a empata que beijo o menino prodígio, mas o contrário. Estelar não estava sendo meio que injusta com sua amiga e companheira de equipe.

Segundo foi ter beijado o primeiro na sua frente... não foi pior... ter beijado justamente um dos seus amigos e leais companheiros de equipes. Agora vem a grande pergunta: o que Mutano tem que Robin não tem? Realmente as características de animais não fazem nenhuma diferença, afinal quando Robin morava em Gotham fazia muito sucesso entre as garotas, mesmo como civil.

Agora também tem outro conflito de sua mente...

Robin gostou de ter beijado a Ravena. Isso é uma grande preocupação. Mais ainda dos últimos pensamentos que sua mente anda conspirando contra ele. Pensamentos de... repetir a dose.

Isso é uma loucura!

Realmente está precisando resfriar a cabeça. Está precisando de adrenalina. Claro que a sala de treinamento seria o lugar mais obvio para treinar, mas o treino ao ar livre parece mais... agradável.

* * *

Seus planos funcionaram melhor do que esperava, pensa Ravena. Os contatos que está tendo com o menino prodígio estão bem evoluídos. Principalmente depois daquele... beijo.

Oh Azarath! Ravena nem tinha idéia de como o sabor dos lábios dele era tão bom. Como beijar era tão intenso. Sempre lia muitos livros que descreviam diversos beijos, mas a experiência de vivenciar um beijo não chega nem as pés da verdadeira sensação de beijar e ser beijada.

Claro que gostaria de beijar mais uma vez a boca do líder dos titans, mas tudo com o seu devido tempo. Tudo está saindo melhor do que esperado. Estelar não está mais conversando com Robin e Ravena não está tendo problema nenhum em aproximar de seu amor. Já o Mutano está cada vez mais pegando intimidade com a princesa e o que é bom sinal. Logo seus planos vão da totalmente certo. Tudo é uma questão de tempo.

- Ravena – seus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo chamado atrás da porta do seu quarto. Como sempre vai ter que conversar com o seu cumprisse.

Ravena se dirigi para entrada e antes de abrir a porta usa seus poderes para sentir a presença se não tem ninguém alem do visitante por perto. Robin está de frente da torre treinando artes marciais. Estelar está com Silkie em um lugar distante em relação ao seu quarto. Então abre a porta já esperando o previsível visitante.

Então abre a porta e diz rapidamente:

- Entra rápido Mutano.

O titan verde obedece sem falar nada. Sabe que pode até ser aliado da empata para distrair a Estelar para ela conquistar o Robin e conseqüentemente os dois estão tendo um contato meio que secreto, mas sabe que o humor da empata é tão curto como o tamanho do vilão Chip e sabe que qualquer besteira a empata pode retornar do seu habitual jeito de tratá-lo: com agressividade e sarcasmo. Então é meio obedecer sem questionar.

- Como foi com Estelar hoje? – pergunta Ravena.

Mutano hesita um pouco, mas logo começa falar:

- Foi um sonho. Cada vez estou ganhando a confiança dela fazendo parte dos momentos dela e até comendo a comida dela – disse todo sonhador.

- Mutano! Como você consegue comer aquela comida? Não que seja contra a Estelar cozinha, mas vamos admitir que a comida dela é bastante estranha.

- Tenho que admitir que aparência não é muito estimulante para comer, mas o sabor é bem gostoso.

- Mas que eu me lembro que tanto você como Robin e Cyborgue quando das poucas vezes que comeu a comida dela vocês passaram mal.

- Nem toda a comida de Estelar é tão indigesta. Lembre que Estelar veio de outro mundo e os extraterrestres do tipo dela tem uma biologia meio que diferente da humana. Até os hábitos alimentares são diferente. Existem comidas terrestres que Estelar adora e outros que ela detesta. Lembra que ela quase vomitou por ter comido creme de pasta de amendoim?

- Acho que me lembro disso.

- Pois é. Para os tamaraneanos amendoim tem um sabor bastante desagradável e indigesto.

- Vejo que você aprendeu muito com ela. Vai ser ótimo namorado pra ela.

- O-obrigado – Mutano cora – como está você com Robin?

- Sabe que eu mesma não sei – disse Ravena – sabe parece que estou tendo evoluções e ele está se sentindo muita vontade ao meu lado, mas ainda sinto que ele está preso seus sentimentos com Estelar.

- Não desista Rae. A persistência leva a vitória.

- Hum... – de repente Ravena sente uma explosão de sentimento totalmente inesperada, o que para uma pessoa comum não é grande coisa, mas para uma empata é... algo que não se pode ignorar. Algo que literalmente a nocauteia. Literalmente a coloca de joelhos tentando lidar com a dor está sentindo, abraçando seu próprio corpo para conseguir suprimir seus sentimentos de dor que está passando

* * *

Estelar anda com Silkie nos ambientes internos da torre dos titans tentando descontrair sua mente. Realmente ela está magoada com as atitudes com Robin de ter beijado a sua 'amiga'. Não tem como digerir esse fato. Não tem como aceitar que Robin pensou que estava beijando o Mutano momentos antes e que logo de cara beija a primeira que aparece.

Beijar uma outra mulher.

Beijar justamente a Ravena.

Também não entende os pensamentos de sua 'amiga' gótica. Sempre a mais reservada, recusa diversos momentos para contatos sociais, sempre recusa os seus convites de ir para o shopping e por motivos totalmente desconhecidos não só ela aceita a investida do beijo do menino prodígio como também retribui com a mesma intensidade.

Isso é totalmente ilógico. Por que sente tanta magoa do Robin por isso? Por que sente tanto ódio pela Ravena? No seu planeta os relacionamentos como de amizade e até amorosas são bem mais fáceis de lidar. Os terráqueos são muito estranhos.

Mais estranho é o que está acontecendo dentro de si. Uma palavra pode descrever todos os conflitos que está sentindo dentro de si: Mutano.

Claro que o metamorfo sempre foi muito querido para a princesa. De certa forma ela tem mais uma cumplicidade por momentos divertidos e descontraídos com Mutano do que com Robin. A compatibilidade com ex-componente da Patrulha do Destino é mais intensa que com qualquer outro na torre.

Nunca teve nenhum pensando que a deixasse em conflito até no momento quando o beijou, ou apenas com contato labial, mas um verdadeiro e intenso beijo. Nossa nunca pensava que seu amigo Mutano beijava tão... bem. Literalmente foi uma experiência labial bem... inesquecível. O doce da vingança foi bem saboroso.

Porem a deixa mais com conflito interno. Sempre teve a certeza que gostava do Robin. Queria evoluir para um patamar de relacionamento... superior a amizade. Queria que seu primeiro beijo tivesse sido com o terráqueo que ensinou a gentileza.

Realmente os terráqueos são totalmente imprevisíveis e ela está também ficando imprevisível.

Estelar sai da torre para pegar um ar junto com seu mascote. Poderia ser uma caminhada tranqüila se não fosse de repente um objeto vem na sua direção. Com seus reflexos desvia e logo ver que é um dos bumerangues do Robin. Seus olhos brilham intensamente demonstrando a sua raiva intensa.

O que aconteceu não passa de um simples acidente cometido pelo menino prodígio. Em seu treinamento intensivo (mais precisamente em treinar a pontaria em acertar alvos de treinamento construídos pelo Cyborgue que se movimenta) o mesmo comete o erro em errar um alvo. Literalmente uma de suas armas foi um tiro perdido que teve a infeliz sorte de quase acertar a tamaraniana.

Só que Estelar não sabe nada disso que aconteceu e pelo o clima pesado já entre eles a princesa interpreta esse suposto ataque de uma forma bem errada: que o garoto está querendo arrumar confusão e se é briga que quer ter, briga terá.

Ela carrega Silkie para dentro da torre para um local seguro e depois rapidamente retorna para o lado de fora para acertar as contas com seu adversário. Robin tinha acabado seu treinamento nem imaginava que aconteceria daqui a pouco.

De repente Robin desvia de um ataque que Estelar tinha arremessado. Confuso rapidamente localiza sua agressora.

- Estelar, está ficando doida – disse Robin surpreso e meio que assustado – por que está me atacando?

- Apenas revidei sua tentativa de agressão sobre a minha pessoa – disse Estelar bem irritada.

- E quando eu te ataquei? – pergunta já ficando indignado pela acusação.

- Quando estava me dirigindo para a saída da torre uma de suas armas veio de minha direção.

- Arma que veio em sua direção – pensa por um momento o menino prodígio – ah me lembrei. Estava no treinamento deve ser um dos meus bumerangues que errei um alvo. Foi um acidente.

- Acidente também foi ter beijando a amiga Ravena?

- Mas o que isso tem haver com que acidente? – pergunta Robin ficando bem indignado.

- Ultimamente você tem usado a palavra acidente para esconder seus erros.

- Sabe Estelar nunca pensei que você fosse tão mimada e cabeça dura assim. Primeiro usa um dos titans para aprender outra língua sem mesmo der o trabalho de estudar, depois quer tirar satisfações pela minha vida pessoal, bate na face da Ravena (sendo ela a inocente na história) e por pirraça beija o Mutano na frente de todos. Agora quer me acusar te atacado sem motivos? Ah, me poupe de seu trama todo. O que você quer agora? Luta comigo?

- Eu digo para você, Dick. Se eu quisesse realmente lutar você não teria a menor chance.

- Então prove – disse Robin tirando do seu cinto de utilidades seu bastão.

Estelar avança com toda fúria para o líder dos titans e quando se aproxima seu adversário simplesmente esquiva no lado, usa o bastão como apoio para pegar um impulso e chuta sua agressora. A princesa sai no chão uns dois metros de distancia do menino prodígio.

Ela se levanta rapidamente e parte para cima novamente dele. Daí começa um jogo de ataque, defesa e contra-ataque. Mesmo a alienígena usando sua superforça e vantagens biológicas extraterrestre não está conseguindo sobressair às habilidades e periciais de Robin. Não está conseguindo nem quebrar a arma do adversário.

Por sua insistência consegue acertá-lo, mas o mesmo consegue amenizar o dano com o bastão. Estelar se afasta para iniciar diversos ataques a distância com starbolts. Um péssimo erro.

O menino prodígio foi treinado por muito tempo com o herói de Gotham, Batman. Uma das coisas que aprendeu é conhecer seu adversário e ter recursos para enfrentá-lo, mesmo se forem seus amigos. Robin conhece Estelar há bastante tempo e sabe mesmo como lidar com ela se um dia mais uma vez. Com seu próprio bastão aciona um interruptor que ocultado na arma que faz aparecer um escudo. Então avança rapidamente broqueando todos os starbolts e quando aproxima de sua adversária a ataca com seu escudo.

Ela recua um pouco sentindo o ataque, mas logo se recupera, acumula poder em suas mãos e seus olhos por quatro segundos e solta uma grande rajada continua. Robin usa seu escudo para se defender e consegue suportar a rajada pelos primeiros momentos, mas aos poucos o defensor começa a ser arrastado pela pressão que o golpe está fazendo.

A pressão é tanta que Robin não agüenta e sai do curso do raio que por conseqüência cai pelo impacto. Estelar aproveita para avançar em cima de sua vitima, mas o mesmo já tem um trunfo nas mãos.

Rapidamente pega uma esfera do seu cinto de utilidade e arremessa na sua agressora. A esfera atinge a extraterrestre que faz aparecer uma fumaça cinza que cobre a fêmea. Porem a fumaça não se dissipa, mas solidifica assim a prendendo.

Não tarda para se libertar, mas ao fazer isso leva um chute de seu agressor. O chute a derruba, mas Estelar puxa o corpo do Robin para ir junto com ela. Resultado disso foi: uma tamaraniana que caiu de costa e um humano que caiu em cima dela.

Os dois se encaram com ódio sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, mas muito próximo um do outro, rostos a milímetro de distâncias. Ainda continua se encarando até que de repente sem se dar conta do que aconteceram os dois se beijam.

Ainda sentem raiva um pelo outro. Ele por ter beijado a empata e ela por ter beijado o metamorfo. Mas o ódio e o amor são dois lado da mesma face.

Vingança? Atração física? Amor? Talvez.

Mas literalmente o casal já ansiava por esse momento ao mesmo tempo.

Certo e errado. Não se sabe ao certo. Os dois se focam num só objetivo: explorar a boca do outro.

Um beijo voraz cheio de adrenalina por causa do combate anterior. Um beijo faminto, desesperado e entre outros adjetivos que ambos não estão interessados em saber nesse momento.

Apenas uma frase pode descrever o que estão sentindo agora: esse beijo está sendo de outro mundo.

* * *

- Ravena! O que aconteceu? – Mutano vai imediatamente para perto da empata.

- Nós perdemos – disse Ravena com um sussurro.

- O que? – Mutano não escuta.

- Não adianta mais – as ondas de sua magia começam mexer nos objetos nos quartos.

- Ravena. O que está acontecendo? Não estou entendo – Mutano segura a Ravena nos ombros tentando ter contato com sua face.

- Robin e Estelar estão se beijando – não consegue segurar as lagrimas.

- Se beijando? Como? Eles não estavam brigados?

- Eu também não entendo, mas sentir suas emoções fora da torre – os dois ficam em silencio por um tempo e depois a empata começa a falar novamente – é o fim...

- Hum? – Mutano olha para Ravena.

- Eu falhei. Nós falhamos – as lagrimas começam a se intensificar.

Mutano por instinto abraça a empata que retribui, mas continua chorando com intensidade.

- Ravena. Ainda temos chance – disse Mutano.

- Que chance nós temos Mutano? Que chance nós temos de ser feliz? Ou melhor que chance eu tenho de ser feliz? Todo mundo te adora, mas enquanto a mim o pessoal tem medo de mim. Não gosto das minhas origens. De quem é o meu pai. De minha personalidade. De minha aparência. Tou fardada a ficar sozinha. Sem ninguém. Também não tenho nada de interessante para chamar alguém. Não sou agradável de companhia. Meus poderes são perigosos. Eu nem sou bonit...

Ravena não termina de falar já que Mutano faz uma ação que inesperada até para ele. O metamorfo beija a empata. Se fosse uma condição normal a garota gótica já rejeitaria esse ato ousado, mas ela se encontra... tão carente...

Tinha certeza que Robin seria seu, após ele ter beijado ela. Ainda mais quando ele não estava falando com Estelar. Mas parece que essa certeza foi totalmente quebrado. E agora o Mutano que está a beijando... querendo justamente permissão para intensificar o beijo, parece tão tentador...

Por um momento ela esquece de Robin. Esquece de Estelar. Esquece que ela mesma é a Ravena. E se concentra nesse momento inesperado a se entregando no beijo. Seus braços abraçam a nuca do rapaz como se quisesse impedir que o mesmo escape e retribui com toda a vontade e instinto o inesperado beijo.

O garoto abraça a cintura da garota assim unindo mais os corpos de ambos.

Um beijo voraz cheio de vontade.

Um beijo sedento sem medir as conseqüências.

Um beijo entre dois heróis. Dois amigos. Dois cumprisses que descobriram que foram rejeitados de seus respectivos alvos.

Literalmente a presa fora da boca não incomoda a garota assim como a pedra da testa não incomoda o garoto. Realmente está sendo uma ótima sensação.

* * *

Mais um capitulo terminado.

De primeiro de tudo devo muitas satisfações do motivo do meu sumiço. Primeiro é que meu antigo computador teve perda total e muitas vezes tive que depender de mexer em lan house para o computador. Lembrando que tinha um capitulo quase pronto e só faltava alguns detalhes, mas infelizmente tinha perdido o capitulo.

Com o passar de minha vida comprei (montei) um novo computador, mas atividades de desing gráfico estavam tomando muito meu tempo. As únicas fics que estava focando o foco era o Projeto Apocalipse (uma fic conjunta com o tema original tendo Camila Nara como co-autora) e recentemente Sombras de uma Conspiração (fic que ta no nyah que é uma cross de Love Hina, Negima e original já que envolve um tanto considerável de personagens originais).

Retornando para a fic ela está perto de acabar e falta uns três ou dois capítulos para encerra-lo. Nesse ponto eu deixo escolhas para vocês:

Querem os casais Mutano e Ravena, Robin e Estelar;

Ou querem o casais Mutano e Estelar, Robin e Ravena;

A decisão é de vocês!

Bem o próximo capitulo vou tentar postar na ultima semana de dezembro ou a primeira semana de janeiro.

Aqui agora a divulgação das fics:

Sombra de uma Conspiração .br/historia/14045/Sombras_de_uma_conspiracao/

Estelas Solitárias (fanfic de Mario: com o casal Lugi e Rosalina, terminada): .br/historia/83779/Estrelas_Solitarias/

Verde e Roxo (fanfic hentai de Mutano e Ravena terminada): .br/historia/83779/Estrelas_Solitarias/

Projeto Apocalipse .br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-misc-originais-projeto-apocalipse-190184

Fics de outra autoria:

Guardiões Dimensionais (original e andamento): .br/historia/4339/Os_Guardioes_Dimensionais/

Noite das Areias Quentes (Naruto hentai, concluído): .br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-animes-naruto-noites-de-areia-quente-156795

PS: pra quem conhece o anime/ manga _**Shoujo Kakumei Utena **_(tambem conhecido como_**Revolutionary Girl Utena**_)ou para quem gosta do meu trabalho. Estou escrevendo uma fic com o tema de um casal bem improvável. Será de um só capitulo. Não tem prazo te termino.


End file.
